Miracles
by ace1queen
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuko transferred to Teikou High, not expecting that five basketball prodigies will also have the same goal as her. - To become the Number one in Japan, and make history. She never expected that they lack the most important thing...passion. Fem!Kuroko
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**A/N:** Recently, I started watching the anime of Kuroko no Basuke, and I'm obsessed with it! I just finished reading the manga, and I read a few "Fem!Kuroko" stories around here, and those were really funny! XD

I loved how Kuroko is portrayed as a girl, and but has the same old personality, I usually imagine it as Kuroko's twin sister, haha...

Anyway, after reading those stories, I've kind of been inspired to write a Kuroko no Basuke story. Since I'm too lazy to make up an OC (and hunt a picture of her), I'd just gender-bender Kuroko instead.

Kuroko Tetsuya - Kuroko Tetsuko (just to make it more feminine).

_**"Kuroko no Basuke" rightfully belongs to **__Fujimaki Tadatoshi, I don't own any of the original characters. _

* * *

**_Full Summary:_**___Kuroko Tetsuko transferred to Teikou High, not expecting that other five basketball prodigies will also have the same goal as her. To become the Number 1 in Japan, and make history. She never expected that they lack the most important thing...passion. _

___**Warning:**_Gender-Bender of Kuroko Tetsuya (If you don't like Fem!Kuroko, then you don't have to read this), OOC-ness.___  
_

* * *

**~Miracles~  
|Chapter 1|  
-Introduction-**

* * *

The redhead leaned into his chair, tossing a few of his shogi pieces into the air, and catching them with the same hand, and repeated the process, as his heterochromatic eyes bored holes into the distance.

"A-Akashi-san…?"

Akashi caught the pieces again, and lowered his hand. "Hm?"

"Um… Which high school will you be attending to? Rakuzan? As you already attend Rakuzan Middle School, or –"

"I'll be attending Teikou."

"E-eh? B-But, isn't that all the way in Tokyo?"

Akashi lifted himself from the chair, and walked pass the frightened teacher, who was already quivering with fright. Even adults, quake in fright once their eyes meet Akashi's heterochromatic eyes. Not to mention his presence which make people feel as if they need to bow to him, and kiss the floors he walks on.

Akashi stopped as he opened the door. "I heard that their basketball club is strong." He stepped out of the dimmed room. "And…I like their style."

The door slammed shut behind him. The poor teacher, whose legs had already turned to jelly, sank to his knees, his soul already flying from his mouth into the skies above. He cursed his principal, and why on earth had he taken the short straw.

Akashi Seijuro stepped into the gym, and pocketed his shogi pieces. The faintest signs of a smirk appeared on his lips, as he picked up a stray basketball, and threw it into the box where the rest are. Taking his scissors out of his pockets, his eyes narrowed in amusement, wondering what Teikou will hold for him.

_Snip, snip, snip…_

* * *

A lone, boy with the height of a giant, leaned comfortably against the ground, dropping a bag of sweets onto the ground, clutching a small box of pocky in the other, and chewed a chocolate pocky in his mouth.

He gazed at sky, chewing his pocky. "Teikou High…" He murmured, and he eyes travelled to a man who was puffing as he ran towards the purple-head.

"MURASAKIBARA!" He screeched.

Murasakibara rubbed his ear, "Sensei, someday my ears are going to fall off because of you…"

The teacher heaved a sigh, his eye twitching as Murasakibara towered over him with his incredible height. "Anyway, just because it's almost the last week of school doesn't mean –"

"Whatever."

Eye twitch. The 3rd year middle school student didn't even allow his teacher to finish his sentence! "Murasakibara…"

"Hm… these pocky are delicious!~ I should try the mango flavoured one next!~"

"Argh...Goodness…what is Teikou High going to do with you?"

* * *

"DAI-CHAN!" A pink haired girl screamed as she pounded towards a tanned boy with dark blue hair.

The boy barely glanced up at her from where he was laying on, flipping a page of his magazine over. "Satsuki," he greeted in a bored tone.

Momoi halted, stopping in front of him, with her hands on her hips. Her eyes travelled to the magazine which he was reading. She froze, and her eyes narrowed in anger. "PERVERT! AOMINE DAIKI, WHY ARE YOU READING THESE KIND OF THINGS! Mou, why am I friends which a perverted baka!?"

"These kind of thing are awesome, Satsuki! Horikita Mai has big –"

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT FINISHING THAT SENTENCE!" Momoi screamed and whacked Aomine on the head, "Gosh, I can't believe that Ko-chan was friends with you, she was so sensible and…" Momoi sighed, and ran her hand through her hair as she saw a sad, distant look on Aomine's face.

"You miss her, don't you?"Momoi asked softly.

Aomine heaved a sigh, and pulled himself up. He nodded, and directed his attention to the window, away from his magazine. A memory flashed in his mind.

"_Dai-kun…" A petite 7 years old girl with short light blue hair flowing in the wind, smiled gently at the 7 years old tanned boy with dark blue hair who was staring grumpily at the ground for some reason. She held out a basketball, the gentle smile never fading away, even as the boy jumped in shock, not even noticing her presence. _

Slowly, he nodded. "Yea…I do…"

Momoi smiled sadly, "Same… It's been eight years... Maybe we'll see her at Teikou High, Dai-chan."

A shadow fell over Aomine's face as he looked down, "Maybe…maybe not."

'Teikou, huh?' Aomine silently mused, as he picked up his Horikita Mai magazine, 'I wonder if it will be a challenge…'

* * *

A boy with short, dark green hair and black-framed glasses sat down onto a chair, his taped fingers clutching his 'lucky item', a small stuffed Winnie the Pooh toy. He glanced at a nearby magazine and flipped it to his favourite page, the "Oha-Asa" Horoscopes.

_HOROSCOPES! _

_Cancer: Today is your lucky day! However, to have this luck to its fullest, make sure you carry your lucky item at all times! However, your past decisions will greatly affect your future. In the future, (It could even be a day, a week or even a month!) watch out for any Aquarius, as one will have an affect on you, for the better or the worse. There is also a possibility of any Geminis taking a strong liking/admiration for you, and might give you a nickname._

Midorima Shintarou threw down his magazine. Is any of his teammates of family members a Aquarius or a Gemini?

He narrowed his eyes back down to the magazine page. …_your past decisions will greatly affect your __**future. **_"I wonder if attending Teikou High will affect my future, huh. Hn, then I'll just simply carry my lucky item."

He didn't care if his teammates, or opponents always gawk at his lucky item where he places it _delicately _on the bench, when he's playing in a basketball match. He didn't care about the snickers when a few weeks back, his lucky item had been a Barbie Doll, and he didn't worry much when he bought the lucky item of the day, a weirdly demented camel. After all, those days were quite lucky. He could remember tripling his opponent's scores, and not even having the slightest problem.

He glanced at his "specially-made rolling pencil" that was sharpened to perfection, it's lead tip glinting in the light. He made a mental note to bring with it, not only for getting a perfect score in tests, but also for stabbing any "annoying" Gemini that cross his path.

He smirked. "Teikou High…" He was sure there were some hurdles to jump there.

* * *

A handsome boy with blonde hair that casually fell across his forehead with a piercing in his left ear smirked at the camera, his hand naturally on his hip, the other running through his hair slowly.

He couldn't help but smirk as the cameraman nodded in satisfaction and quickly took more shots. His pride swell as the females had a slight blush on their faces, and his boss gave an approving nod. He is an natural at modelling, he can't help it. However, he could be even better…in basketball.

"It's a wrap! Thanks, Kise-kun, you were brilliant today!" The cameraman complimented.

"Thanks," Kise Ryouta smiled cheerfully. He blinked in surprise as his boss gestured to him to come over. Nodding, he quickly dodged people to get over to his boss.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Have you decided what high school you will attending to, Kise-kun?"

"Yes, Teikou High."

"Hm? Why Teikou?"

"I heard that they have a strong basketball team, and the school provides the best equipment to ensure improvement. Besides, it sounds pretty cool, huh!"

"BAKA! Don't judge a school because it _sounds _cool! Gaah, I always knew you were an airhead!"

"Mou, Boss, that's mean!"

"Don't give me that look that makes me feel like I had just kicked a puppy!"

"But you just wounded this poor puppy with your harmful words!"

* * *

"_Ko-chan!" A small boy with tanned skin and dark blue hair laughed playfully as he dribbled the basketball down to the other end of the basketball court, "Come and get the basketball off me!" _

_A petite, pale girl with pale blue hair and matching eyes puffed after the energetic boy. She flailed her arms around as she tried slapping the ball out her friend's grip. _

_The boy laughed playfully, as he held the ball up high. The girl gave a huff of exasperation and jumped up and down, her fingers barely touching the basketball. _

"_You're too short, Ko-chan!" The boy stuck his tongue out, his eyes dancing, as he hid the ball behind his back, and with his other hand, he playfully ruffled the girl's hair, "Grow taller!"An annoyed look swept over the girl's features as her hair poked into her eyes._

"_AH! DAI-CHAN! YOU'RE BULLYING KO-CHAN AGAIN! Mou, you're such a bully!" A girl with vibrant pink hair tied into braids shouted, as she ran towards the pair._

"_Sa-chan! I'm not bullying Ko-chan!" The boy whined to the pink haired girl. _

"_Yes, you are! Stop bullying my best friend!" The pink-haired stuck her tongue out, and wrapped her arms around the blue haired girl, "See she's crying! Such a bully!" _

_The blue haired cry who was trying to stifle her laughter, as her shoulders shook. Her friends were such idiots, it made her laugh._

"_E-Eh!?" The boy gasped, and quickly dropped the basketball, "Wah! I'm sorry, Ko-chan! I didn't want to make you cry! Ah, I'm such an idiot! (Nod from the pink haired girl) I'm such a – e-eh? Ko-chan? …Are you…laughing?" _

"TETSUKO-CHAN! WAKE UP!"

A 16 years old, girl with light blue hair which was sticking up in all directions slowly sat up, blinking her blank, blue eyes in a bleary manner.

"Tetsuko! Hurry up! Your father's going to eat all the food again – OI! _***whack* **_That's Tetsuko's food!"

* * *

"Yo! Tetsuko!" A muscular, tall redhead waved his arm crazily at the blue-haired girl, his dark red eyes burning with excitement.

"Idiot! Don't be so loud in the morning!" A blonde haired girl whacked him on the head, muttering something incoherent under breath.

"Good morning, Kagami, Alex," Tetsuko greeted.

"Mo-Morning," Alexandra stifled a yawn, stretching her arms, her elbows missing Kagami by a hair as she did.

"Hey, Tetsuko," Kagami said, his face hardening, "Is it true that you're going back to Japan in a few weeks times?"

The girl's face was expressionless, but her eyes hardened as she nodded, albeit rather reluctantly. Kagami drew in a deep breath, as if he was fighting with his inner conscience or something. 'First Tatsuya then Tetsuko,' he thought, as his grip tightened on his basketball.

"WAH! I'll miss you, Tetsuko!" Alex launched herself on Tetsuko, rubbing her cheek against Tetsuko's cheeks. An annoyed expression flittered crossed over Tetsuko's face, but nevertheless she patted Alex's shoulder in comfort.

Kagami released a heavy sigh, and dribbled the ball. "Well, let's make these weeks as fun as possible, so you'll return to Japan with good memories!" He yelled from the court, "Now, Alex, Tetsuko, hurry up and get here! Basketball _will _obviously be part of those good memories!"

"Argh! Taiga, is your head only filled with basketball or what!?" Alex screeched, "Don't worry, Tetsuko, he's always like that…" pushing up her glasses and sighed. "Come on, Tetsuko, let's beat that basketball idiot!" With that said, the blonde quickly dashed over to Kagami, and slapped the basketball out of his hands, and followed by a bonk on the head.

Tetsuko smiled, as she walked towards the courts.

It had been 8 years since she moved to America from Japan, because of her Dad's job. And two weeks ago, he found out from a letter from his Boss, that he got a promotion due to his dedicated and hard work for many years. By having a promotion it meant more money, and moving back to Japan.

When she first came to America, she quickly found herself wandering in a basketball court, and thus she met Alexandra Garcia, a retired WNBA player, and her students, Kagami Taiga and Himuro Tatsuya. Thanks to their ability to speak Japanese, she quickly became friends with them, and they taught her English and basketball. Every single day, they played basketball, polishing their skills, developing their own basketball styles. For 8 years, they stuck like glue together, chucking basketballs at Kagami's head, restricting Alex from kissing random strangers, reacting when they realise that Tetsuko had been right beside them for 5 minutes…

But, Himuro moved back away to Japan a few months ago, much to their chagrin, and sadness, and even though they continued playing basketball with one another, there's always seem to be an empty space where Himuro was.

Tetsuko smiled ruefully for a brief moment.

"EH!? Tetsuko! Where did she go!? Oi, Alex, don't hit me on the head!"

"You idiot! You made her leave us! I told you shouldn't have organise everyday weekends' basketball session at 9am in the morning! MORON!"

"Ouch! Stop hitting me!"

"Um… I'm right here."

"E-eh!? T-Tetsuko!"

"Oh, Tetsuko, stop appearing out of nowhere!"

"I've been standing here for a few minutes already…"

"Ugh… 8 years and we've still haven't gotten use to it…"

* * *

Tetsuko smiled slightly, as she sat down against the wired fence, watching Kagami and Alex go against each other 1 on 1.

"Dai-chan… Sa-chan…" She whispered softly under her breath.

_The 7 years old Tetsuko watched in awe, as she the tanned boy dribble the basketball weaving swiftly across the court, sometimes even bouncing the ball between his legs, before shooting the ball into the hoop. As expected, the ball fell into the rim, and slid down the net, before dropping to the girl._

"_That was amazing, Dai-kun," Tetsuko clapped her petite hands together. _

"_E-EH!? K-Ko-K-Ko-chan! W-What, how did you get here!?" The boy stuttered , dropping the retrieved ball, his face paling, and eyes growing to the size of dinner plates, as he fell onto the ground. _

"_I've been here for 10 minutes," Tetsuko answered bluntly. _

"_E-EH!?" _

_Tetsuko blinked back at the boy._

_He sighed and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Well…" He laughed, "Oh well. Anyway, you want to shoot?" He gestured the basketball to the petite girl._

"_Thank you." Tetsuko walked from a spot, which was a two metres in front of the hoop. She bounced it, and jumped, aiming the ball to the hoop. The ball fell hopelessly before it went to the hoop. A slight look of disappointment appeared on her face, and quickly faded. _

_The boy quickly retrieved the ball, and patted the girl on the back. "Don't worry about it, Ko-chan! Basketball isn't all about shooting the ball into the hoop!" _

_A smile stretched itself on the girl's face. She nodded._

* * *

__**A/N: **So yea, hoped you liked this chapter! :D

The middle schools of the Generations of Miracles are:

Rakuzan Middle School - Akashi Seijuro

Shuutoku Middle School - Midorima Shintarou

Touhou Middle School - Aomine Daiki and Momoi Satsuki

Yousen Middle School - Murasakibara Atsushi

Kajiou Middle School - Kise Ryouta

And if you paid attention, these 5 will be going to Teikou High :)

Sorry about the weird, messy chapter - and if you didn't understand it ==

asfghj, I have such a weird obsession with Kuroko no Basuke, haha XD Some of my friends thinks that some of these characters are hot, and good-looking and stuff O_O

Thanks for reading! :D


	2. Chapter 2: See ya later

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews! To be honest, I didn't expect so many reviews - this is the first time I gotten so many for a single chapter! And I feel really bad for updating so late...

Sorry for not updating for a few months! To be honest, this was just an idea after reading a few Fem!Kuroko stories, and when I published the first chapter, I never expected so many people to like it.

Once, again, THANK YOU SO MUCH! QAQ Thank you to those who reviewed, alerted and favourited this story! Thank you so much!

Also, Happy New Year, everyone! I hoped you had a lovely Christmas, and enjoyed the first day of 2013! Now I have to get use to writing 2013 for the date instead of 2012...

_**Kuroko no Basuke" rightfully belongs to **__Fujimaki Tadatoshi, I don't own any of the original characters._

* * *

**~Miracles~  
|Chapter 2|  
-See ya later-**

* * *

It was the first day of school for Teikou High school. The students bustled around, talking loudly as they made their way towards the building.

"H-Hey, isn't that…the captain from Rakuzan Middle School – Akashi Seijuro!? Why is a person like _him _doing here!?"

"Woah – isn't that the ace from Touhou Middle School – Aomine Daiki?!"

"T-There's that guy from Shuutoku Middle School – Midorima Shintarou – remember, he can shoot three pointers from all the way at the middle of the court. And why on earth is he carrying a pink bunny?"

"L-Look! He's so tall – the one with purple hair, and is eating tons of sweets now? Wait…isn't he the ace from Yousen Middle School – Murasakibara Atsushi?!"

"OH MY GOSH! It's that famous model – Kise Ryouta from Kaijou Middle School!"

"Hey, hey…aren't they all heading to the gym?"

"Don't tell me they're all going to play basketball right now!?"

"No way!"

"Come on! Let's go to the gym! No way that I'm going to miss this!"

* * *

Heterochromatic eyes narrowed slightly. "Is this…" A redhead spoke softly, but it seemed as if the entire gym can hear it, "…truly the standards of Teikou Basketball Club?" The temperature seem to drop by several degrees, and everyone shivered, darting their eyes away from the piercing eyes of the redhead.

"The Oha-Asa horoscopes said that I will come on something rather unexpected and surprising," a tall green haired boy with glasses mused, "I suppose this is it." He pushed up his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "Quite…unimpressive."

An abnormally tall boy with purple hair stared at the courts, his eyes were half-lidded with boredom as he munched on his snacks. He blinked blearily around. He closed his eyes. "How…lame…" He mumbled through all the crunching and munching.

Leaning against a wall, a blonde boy stared at the courts, his eyes slightly widened with a mixture of emotions. "This…" he murmured to himself, his voice filled with disbelief, "…isn't what I had heard."

A tanned boy with dark blue hair stared at the courts, his eyes were wide with anger and fury. "Pathetic," he muttered, "What on earth is this?"

"Um…is there something wrong?" A second year boy asked timidly, his eyes darting furiously around – not meeting the heterochromatic eyes.

"As a matter of fact," Akashi spoke, "There is. Where's the captain?"

"Um…Not here… He's – a-ah, er…"

"Fine, where's the Coach?"

"I-I don't know. Why do you want to s-see him?"

"A few matters to speak about."

Aomine Daiki closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He recognised the other four 'geniuses' – Midorima Shintarou, Akashi Seijuro, Murasakibara Atsushi and Kise Ryouta. He remember playing against them – losing and winning against them and their teams.

It was strange how all of them decided to come to Teikou High. Was it Fate? He snorted quietly, brushing that aside. Aomine opened his eyes, staring at the courts with distaste. Those four and himself obviously share the same thoughts. Teikou High School's Boys Basketball Club…weren't up to their standards, compared with the strength of their former schools.

* * *

"So…I guess this is it," Kagami Taiga said gruffly. "Tetsuko."

Kuroko Tetsuko stared back, her clear blue eyes unwavering.

Alex patted Tetsuko's hair softly, and kicked Kagami in the ankle none too gentle, "Don't be so sad, Tetsuko!" She grinned widely. "This isn't like goodbye forever, you know!"

"Yea," Kagami agreed, rubbing his sore ankle, "What stupid Alex said – we'll definitely meet again."

Tetsuko nodded, staring hard at the floor.

Alex gave a heavy sigh. "Keep on playing basketball, Tetsuko – have keep on having lots of fun! Remember, basketball isn't about winning or losing – it's about having fun – and hitting Bakagami's head with the basketball for a hundred points!"

"Hey!"

Tetsuko's lips twitched, but she still didn't raise her head. Instead, her eyes began to water. She hated saying goodbyes. She quickly blinked back the unshed tears.

"Tetsuko," Kagami heaved a sigh, as he looked towards his right with an unreadable expression. "Look up."

Slowly, and tentatively Tetsuko raised her head, and at the same moment as Kagami thrust out a sloppily wrapped gift.

"AH! KAGAMI, YOU IDIOT!" Alex screeched as she pulled Kagami back by the ear, "You hit her face, you moron!"

"Ah! Sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"YOOU–" Alex roared.

"Alex, stop it please," Tetsuko stated passively, "People are staring." Tetsuko raised her head bravely, her eyes flickered with unshed tears. But she was determined to leave with a smile – to leave as herself, instead of a crying idiot.

Alex froze. Slowly, the grip on the redhead basketball idiot slackened, allowed him to drop onto the ground, a dazed look in his eyes. "Ehehehehehe…" The former WNBA player laughed.

"Alex, your laughter is weird. I believe it's attracting more attention," Tetsuko said, without the slightest hint of emotion.

"Heh, nice one, Tetsuko," Kagami smirked, "Anyway, open it."

Tetsuko carefully peeled away the wrapping paper. She raised her eyebrows as she held the item up. "It's…"

"Lame," Alex remarked. Narrowing her eyes to Kagami, she demanded, "You _gave _her a basketball! A _basketball _of things! How _stupid!" _

"Ah." Tetsuko poked the basketball, "It's soft."

"It's not just a _basketball_, it's a basketball _soft toy_," Kagami snapped.

"Yea – a soft toy in the shape of a _basketball_. Still a _basketball_."

"I like it," Tetsuko commented, smiling slightly. "It's…nice."

Kagami grinned, "See, Alex? I knew she will like it!"

Alex brushed away the comment, and handed Tetsuko a photo frame. "It's a photo of us four," She said softly, "Tatsuya, Taiga, Tetsuko and me."

Tetsuko stared at the photo. The four of them were laughing and smiling on a basketball court. Himuro and Kagami had their arms around each other shoulders, wide grins on their faces as Himuro held up a peace sign whereas Kagami was waving a basketball. Alex was winking at the camera, though her foot was aiming to kicking Kagami in the knee. And Tetsuko… was nearby smiling slightly at the camera, but her eyes held bright happiness and joy.

Tetsuko opened her mouth, and closed it. "Thank…Thank you," She whispered softly, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Oh, don't cry, now," Kagami said, looking a bit awkward, "Be a man!"

"She's a _girl_, you idiot! Ladies are very sensitive and delicate when it comes to feelings!"

"You're not a lady, Alex, you're a freaking machine that – that, kicks people!"

"What!?"

Tetsuko smiled, wiping her tears away. "You know…" Tetsuko said softly, "I never expected to have friends in America like you guys. But I really enjoyed every moment of it. Thank you so much." Tetsuko bowed her head, and rubbed her eyes with her finger.

"You know, this isn't goodbye, Tetsuko," Kagami spoke up, his eyes unusually serious, "We'll definitely meet again. And when we do – let's play basketball together once again." He broke into a rare smile, "See you in Japan, Tetsuko!" Then he broke into a scowl, "What's with these sappy speeches?" He muttered, his eyebrows narrowing down.

Alex blinked behind her glasses. "For a minute," she spoke oddly, "I thought Bakagami had been possessed. He had never made those kind of speeches before."

Tetsuko's lips tweaked into a small smile. "Tetsuko-chan! Hurry up, we have to board the plane!" Her mother called.

"Well…" Alex's voice trailed off, "I guess this is…"

"See you later," Kagami finished off, a bright gleam in his eyes, "This isn't goodbye. See you later, Tetsuko!" He held out his fist.

Tetsuko nodded, and bumped his fist with his own. "See you later, Kagami-kun." She turned to Alex. "See you later, Alex."

Alex sniffed, and wiped her eyes. "S-See you later, Tetsuko," she choked out, and pulled the girl for a tight embrace. Tetsuko patted her back. Tentatively, Alex pulled back, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Clutching her gifts in her arms, Tetsuko smiled. "See you later, guys." She blinked rapidly, fighting back the tears.

"Meet you in Japan, Tetsuko."

"If you see Tatsuya – punch him, I mean kiss him for me!"

"No way, she'll do that!"

Tetsuko softly smiled, and waved at the bickering pair. "Thank you so much…" She whispered softly, and turned around to walk towards her mother. Her grip never loosened on the basketball soft toy and photo frame, even as she boarded the plane.

* * *

The former, famed and feared Ace of Rakuzan Middle School stood passively, his heterochromatic eyes flicking back and forth at the basketball court.

"Coach," he spoke, "Stop the game."

The coach of Teikou High boy's basketball team gulped. "W-What?" He stammered, "B-But, the game hasn't finished – there's still a few more minutes." Akashi Seijuro's eyes flicked back dangerously towards the coach.

"What?" His voice was dangerously low as his eyes pierced through the coach.

The coach swallowed. "N-Nothing at all! You're absolutely right! These ten keep on making mistakes – it's clear that they're beginners!" The coach's head nodded rapidly, his eyes carefully casted away from Akashi.

Akashi smirked. "Nothing more than beginners," he drawled. "I have the regulars in mind – especially the five starters." He turned away, his jersey majestically sitting upon his shoulders. "By the way…you don't need to come to practice unless I tell you so." He walked away, a light smirk upon his lips.

"E-EH!?"

* * *

Tetsuko shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Her hands rested on the basketball soft toy, as she held the photo frame gently in her hands.

She looked out of the window. The sky was blue, free of any clouds. Blue like her eyes. She sighed, shifting in her seat once again. Her mum next to her snored lightly, her chest rising and falling with every breath.

"I'm going to miss them…Kagami-kun and Alex…" Tetsuko murmured. She eyes flickered to the photo. 'I wonder if I will make any friends,' she thought, thinking of her childhood friends – 'Dai-chan' and 'Sa-chan.' She shook her head, chances of meeting them again are very low. They probably forgotten about her already. She sighed, her eyes filled with sadness.

* * *

Kise Ryouta glanced around, his eyes filled with boredom, as the basketball spun smoothly on his finger.

He watched calmly as a first year nervously stumbled, before dunking it rather 'slow' into the hoop. He watched, as another student went to collect the basketball, and dribbled it to the three-pointer line before shooting. The ball bounced inside the box on the backboard before landing smoothly inside the hoop.

"Boring~" The blond model yawned, releasing the spinning basketball from his finger, allowing it to drop to the ground.

His golden eyes flickered to a redhead, with his arms folded across his chest, his heterochromatic eyes watching the players on the court with mild interest.

'The captain,' Kise though, smirking. He could remember the first day of high school, when the 3rd years were instantly defeated by that redhead – Akashi Seijuro – the one to led Rakuzan to victory in all their matches back in middle school. Kise could still remember his loss against Rakuzan back in the Winter Cup, Inter-High…

_That_ loss still burned in his mind. 102 to 46. After Kaijou's 46th point, they never touched the basketball again – thanks to the captain, Akashi Seijuro. Kise could never forgot that loss. It was one of the worse defeats he had ever experienced.

Not to mention the other three geniuses. Aomine Daiki. Midorima Shintarou. And Murasakibara Atsushi.

Kise stared up at the ceiling, ignoring the rather loud _swish _of the hoop, the squeaking of the floor, the yells and shouts that echoed through the gym.

His eyes travelled to Aomine. The tanned teen looked bored, as he leaned against a wall, watching the players on the court play. He yawned widely, and nodded absent-mindedly to what the pink-haired manager was saying.

Kise frowned slightly, as he pulled his eyes away. Aomine Daiki was the person who inspired him to play basketball. In his second year, Touhou Middle School's boys basketball team came over to Kaijou Middle School for a practice match. Kise remember coming over to watch – mainly because he was bored and had nothing else to do.

_Kise walked into the gym with his hands shoved in his pockets, and his eyes slightly lowered in boredom. Apparently, today his school's basketball team was going against another school from Tokyo. Kise smirked, he wasn't a big fan of basketball, but he was sure that his school would definitely win – afterall they were a national-level team, were they not?_

_He leaned against the wall, and watched the teams warm up. A tanned boy with dark blue hair and matching eyes smirked, a wild look in his eyes, as he dribbled the basketball pass his teammates, weaving from side to side like lightning, before dunking in into the hoop. Kise gasped, and his eyes widened._

"_Aomine!" Someone from his team, scolded, hitting the tanned teen none too gently on the head. "You stupid idiot! Don't go all out – showing off like that before the game! Y-You basketball idiot!" _

_Aomine grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, captain," he laughed, his blue eyes twinkling with mirth, "Just had to get the stress out!" _

_Kise blinked, his heart beating abnormally fast. 'That speed…those movements…the fire in his eyes…' he thought, 'I don't think…I can copy it.' He swallowed, and raised his eyes back to Aomine, a gleam in his eyes, 'I think I should try out for basketball.' He smirked._

Kise smiled faintly. On that day, Kaijou lost, thanks to Touhou's Ace, Aomine Daiki. And that gave Kise more the reason to join the basketball club. To beat Aomine Daiki, to have Aomine acknowledge him as a strong basketball player…

And now, Aomine Daiki was in the same school as him in high school. The one Kise swore to defeat. The one whom inspired him to play basketball in the first place. His _role model_. Kise smirked, 'How ironic…' he thought, but then his eyes narrowed in determination, 'But I will definitely win, not only against him, but also the other three.'

* * *

Aomine Daiki wasn't very happy. He was far from that. "Satsuki," He grumbled, as he stared at the match that was going on, "This is pointless."

"Well," Momoi sighed, "Obviously, the captain has to get us in ranks first, third, second and first stringers. And from that, we can pick the ten regulars." Her pink eyes narrowed, and she scribbled something on the clipboard, "Player number eight has poor stamina, however he is quite decent at dunking," she noted.

Aomine rolled his eyes. "Already into the manager role, already?" He received no response. Aomine sighed, running a hand through his dark blue hair. "I'm itching to play, he growled, and his eyes narrowed, "Especially when there's a few strong players here."

Momoi's head snapped back to stare at Aomine in an incredulous way. "Y-You mean…" She glanced to a redhead captain who was calmly watching the game, and lowered her voice, "Akashi Seijuro? You'll be crushed in an instant! Remember the time, last year, in the Winter Cup finals – we got instantly crushed!"

Aomine rolled his eyes, and a dangerous glint appeared in his eyes, "Well, he's strong," Aomine smirked, flexing his fingers, "There's also Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintarou and Kise Ryouta."

Momoi stared at her childhood friend. "All…All you can think about of basketball is strong opponents and winning, don't you?"

Aomine shrugged. Momoi sighed. She stared down back at her clipboard. She can still recall the times when Aomine thought of nothing but simply the thrill and fun and basketball. She closed her eyes. Now, ever since the competitiveness and pressure of basketball competitions, he only focused and winning, and defeating strong opponents. Momoi smiled sadly. She wanted to see the boy who played with a smile on his face, the boy who laughed freely in a game. Not the arrogant boy with the desire to win.

* * *

Midorima Shintarou sniffed in distaste, as he taped his fingers. He couldn't believe his eyes when he found out that also four geniuses came to Teikou High. It wasn't surprisingly, that the five joined the basketball club in an instant, and Akashi Seijuro suddenly became the captain.

'Looks like today's Oha-Asa's Horoscopes were once again correct,' he thought. He pulled out his phone, and found his beloved horoscopes sections.

_Cancer  
You may be shocked from the events of the previous days._

Midorima pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose. 'Indeed I am,' he thought, 'Finding out that four geniuses coming to Teikou High, the standards of the basketball club…'

_But, you'll gradually get use to things. _

Midorima snorted. 'Hope I do.'

_It is best to have your lucky item of today – a blue and white coloured clothing. _

Midorima glanced at the blue and white sock lying next to him on the bench. He nodded to himself, quietly recalling going through his mum's drawers (oh, the horror), in order to find this sacred item. 'Ironically, it's also Teikou High's school colours,' he thought.

_However, watch out for any Sagittarius, as they may impose a threat to you. Do not anger any of them, as they may be feeling quite displeased, and will be more than happy to unleash their wrath when they have the chance. _

Midorima raised his eyes to the redhead captain, and quickly lowered it back to the screen. 'Akashi does look quite discontented at the game or the players,' Midorima though, and quickly shook his head.

_Watch out for any Gemini or Virgo as they may seek to challenge you in a game or something or sort. _

Midorima blinked and sighed. Kise is a Gemini, and Aomine is a Virgo. Which means… Midorima sighed once again.

_Lastly, an Aquarius will play an important role in your future, __as one will have an affect on you, for the better or the worse._

Midorima frowned. 'There it is about an Aquarius again,' he thought, and his eyes travelled around the gym. 'Are any of them an Aquarius?'

* * *

Murasakibara Atsushi munched on his snacks, and watched the basketball game without much interest. His drooped eyes flitted to the other four geniuses. Akashi Seijuro – who was standing tall and proud, and watching the game, though his lips were pursed with dissatisfaction, or some sort. Aomine Daiki – who was talking to a pinked hair girl – who was apparently the manager. Midorima Shintarou – who was watching the game, and clutching…a blue and white sock? Murasakibara blinked and shook his head, and continued to munch on his snacks. And Kise Ryouta – who was leaning against the wall, watching the game without much interest.

Hopefully, the regular team wasn't too bad – after all, he was certain that he will make the team.

The purple-haired giant sighed and continued to eat.

Mmm… The crackers are quite good. But he preferred flavoured biscuits more.

The chocolate pocky tasted nice…

The lemon drop tasted too…sour for his liking.

He sucked on his lollypop. But he wanted to get straight onto his other snacks, so he bit it.

Ah. He dropped a packet of vanilla candy.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes XD With Murasakibara, I thought he was more of a 'lazy', totally not interested character, so instead of a lengthy section like Kise or Aomine, I decided to have it more...focused on sweets XD

Some of the sections are a different time. For example, the first section is the first day of high school, and Tetsuko's last (or something) day in America. And the last section, is the ~10th day of high school. So yea...it might be a bit confusing, so you have any questions, I'll try my best to explain it to you as clearly as possible (seeing how I suck at explaining).

To be honest, I'm really not sure about any "Romance" in this story. *scratches head* You guys might have to help me out with this... *smiles sheepishly* There's a reason why the current genres are Friendship and Humour in the first place... ehehehehe...

Once again - I never expected so many reviews for the first chapter - thank you so much! When I got 10 reviews, I was dancing in happiness...mentally.

Oh and...THERE'S A SEASON 2 IN KUROKO NO BASUKE ANIME! XDDD Yippee!

Don't worry guys, I plan for the Generation of Miracles to interact with each other more. Right now, they're kind of... "We're new students, and I don't really care much right now" (or just awkwardness?)... Yea... *coughs*

Don't worry, Tetsuko's going to come to Teikou High and meet them xD

Sorry about any errors or something - I kind of rushed it a bit ^^;

.

**Harco8059:** Thank you so much! :D :D To be honest, I really have no idea about romance ^^;; If there is, I don't want many of the Generation of Miracles to be over heels in love with Tetsuko...so sorry about that... But thank you for your review and support! :)

**hiyomi:** Thank you so much! :D :D Haha, I really didn't feel like following the original plot line ^^; Don't worry, Himuro, Kagami and Alex will come to Japan...eventually ^^;; Thank you once again! :)

**SphereShadow:** Really? I like them, depending on how it is written, though XD Thank you so much! :D

**hitomi65:** Thank you!~ :D

**Shivi:** *o* Thank you so much! :D :D I'm flattered to know that XD Haha, there's several ways that this story could turn out, so...go along with the flow, I guess xD But coming up with ideas can be hard, especially if you're not following the original story, but I'll try my best! :D Hahaha, Himuro, Kagami and Alex would come back into this story - I guess there would be a bit of conflict xD I'll try my best to keep the characters in character. I just love Tetsuya - he never cease to amuse me - he's quite funny, especially, when Kagami or Aomine gets angry XD I plan to have Tetsuko's character the same as Tetsuya, except she's a tad bit more...'sensitive'? 'Emotional?' Don't worry, your English doesn't suck - English is my second language XD Once again, Thank you so much! :D :D

**L'Autore Maledetto:** Thank you!~~ :D

**Ki-chan:** Not exactly, a complete opposite to the series XD Thank you! :D :D Mwhahaha, Midorima is awesome with his horoscopes, and 'tsundere-ness' :D :D When it comes to Oha-Asa Horoscopes, they are pinpoint more accurate than any other ones! XD Haha, poor Shin-chan XDDD Thank you once again! :)

**Xxdreamergirl95xX:** Thank you so much! :D :D Yes, I'll try my best to update as quickly as possible! :)

**Kuroshiroryuu: **Yay! Kuroko's no Basuke rocks! :D Thank you so much! :D :D

**mangopudding:** Yup XD And the geniuses gather. Thank you!~ :)

**Nightmare's Death:** Yes, I'll try to update as quickly as possible! Thank you!~ :)

**nwyd: **Yup XD I don't plan to follow the original plot line XD Thank you so much! :D

**Lady Syndra:** Thank you so much!~ Haha, and I did it again XDD Yay! XD Not only Prince of Tennis, but also Kuroko no Basuke XDD Thank you so much!~~ :D Tetsuko went to America, because of her Dad's job, and she's coming back to Japan because of her Dad's job. I'm sure it's in the first chapter somewhere... Thank you!~ :)

**Guest:** Thank you so much! :D :D No no, it's not a one-shot XD Thank you! :D

**gigi323:** Thank you so much! :D :D

** Eurwen de Vrill:** Thank you so much! :DI'm really not sure about any romance though ^^; (Lololol, my favourite character is Akashi XD ) Thank you! :D

**AnimeFreakoLover**: Thank you~~ :D Yup, I'll try to update as quickly as possible :)


	3. Chapter 3: A Promise

**A/N: **Here's the third chapter of 'Miracles'. Sorry if it's rushed and stuff ^^

Also I won't be able to update much - because I need to focus on studying this year. My grades had dropped == Ugh...

Anyway, thank you for those who reviewed, alerted and/or favourited this story! I really appreciate it! :D :D

_**Kuroko no Basuke" rightfully belongs to **__Fujimaki Tadatoshi, I don't own any of the original characters._

So here's the third chapter. Please enjoy! :)

* * *

**~Miracles~  
|Chapter 3|  
-A Promise-**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuko stared at the thick folder with "Teikou High School" printed across it. She looked at her parents blankly, "This is the school I'm going to?"

"You'll love it," her mother assured her, "Not only it's close to our house, but also it has an amazing basketball team."

Tetsuko blinked.

Her father smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry – Teikou excels highly not only in sports, but also in academics. The principal called me yesterday, and said that you can start tomorrow."

Tetsuko nodded, and her eyes flitted back to the folder. On the bottom, Teikou's motto was written in italics and bold, '_**Absolute Victory**_'.

Tetsuko didn't like it. Not one bit. It meant _winning is everything_. Losing…is not an option. She _hated _it. She glanced at her parents' beaming faces. "Alright," She tried to sound as optimistic as possible, "I'll go." She caught the relieved and happy exchange between her parents.

'Did I really make the right choice?' She questioned herself.

* * *

"Kuroko Tetsuko, am I right?" The principal of Teikou High School smiled at the petite blue-haired girl.

"Yes," Tetsuko answered.

"You sure gave me a shock when you walked it," the principal commented, chuckling softly, and removed his chin from his hands, and looked at her file.

"Your academics in America are quite…impressive, though your Physical Education…is…ah, rather lacking in comparison," He continued, as he turned the page over.

Tetsuko nodded, though her eye lowered slightly in annoyance. Back at her former school, Physical Education's grade came mostly from physical exercise. And her low stamina and physical ability didn't help… Not to mention those gold trophies winking in the sunlight had been rather bothering her now. Her eyes narrowed to the nearby cabinet filled with gleaming trophies. Above the cabinet, was a banner, with _Absolute Victory _sewed on it.

The principal glanced at the cabinet and smiled. "Teikou High has many trophies. Only those of the greatest achievements are placed in here."

Tetsuko strained a polite smile. "I see."

"Anyway, you better get started with school." He handed a folder. "Everything you need to know is in here. Have a nice day." He didn't spare her a glance, as she left the room.

Tetsuko's eyes narrowed slightly as she closed the door from behind her. 'That principal…' She thought angrily, as her bangs shadowed her eyes, 'His words had no meaning. He's so…arrogant. He only cares about victory. That's what I hate the most. I wish Alex was here, she would immediately burst into her lectures again.' At the thought of the former WNBA player, Tetsuko smiled slightly.

* * *

"Class!" The teacher called, over the loud, chattering students, "We have a new student! So please treat her kindly!"

"Aominecchi!" A blond model grinned at the tanned boy with blue hair next to him, "We have a new student!"

The tanned teen grunted, and placed his head between on his folded arms. "Not interested. And stop with that stupid nickname, Kise."

The blond model pouted, "Aominecchi – "

Aomine snored.

"A-Aominecchi – the teacher's going to get mad!" Kise scolded, though he sweat dropped when he received a light snore as a reply. Kise sighed. "Oh well…If Aominecchi is going to get detention and miss out on practice again, Akashicchi won't be pleased…" The blond shuddered, at the thought of the redhead's…_wrath_.

_Heterochromatic eyes. Glaring. Scissors. Death. Goodbye. Life. _

Kise gulped, and beads of sweat formed on his forehead. Quickly, he resumed his attention back to the teacher.

The teacher tapped on the board, where it was written _Kuroko Tetsuko_. Kise blinked and scanned the front. 'Where's the new student?' He thought, puzzled.

"Ah…" The teacher looked lost, "Where's Kuroko-san?" He opened the door, and stepped outside. A minute later, he came back in, "She's not in the hallway."

"Maybe she got lost?" A girl chirped in helpfully.

"Yes…" The teacher scratched his chin, "Possibly…"

"Um…Excuse me, I'm right here."

The teacher shuffled through her notes. "She'll turn up sooner or later," He said brightly. A finger tapped on his shoulder. "Hm?" He turned his head, to be meant with a impassive face with blank blue eyes staring holes right into his.

"AHH!" The teacher leapt back, and placed his hand over his rapidly beating heart, "H-How did you get there?!"

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuko, the new student," She spoke, remaining inexpressive, "I was here the whole time."

"EHHHHHH!?"

"She was there the _whole _time!"

"I never saw her!"

"Is she some kind of magician!?"

"A-Ah, really?" The teacher managed to gasp out. 'How was she there the whole time? I never saw her!' He thought. "Um…anyway, everyone. This is our new student, Kuroko Tetsuko. She recently came to Japan from America. So everyone, treat her well!"

Kuroko Tetsuko blinked blankly at the class. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuko. Nice to meet you," She bowed.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Mizuki-sensei," The teacher smiled slightly at the girl, "Your seat will be…" He scanned the room, "At the back – next to the window."

"Thank you," The blue-haired girl replied, and walked to the back of the room to take her seat. She ignored the whispers and stares that were shot her way.

But she was soon forgotten.

* * *

"Ne, Aominecchi," Kise glanced at the yawning tanned boy next to him, "I'm surprised that you didn't get in trouble for sleeping in class again."

Aomine grunted.

"Out new student is pretty interesting too," Kise chattered on, as they made their way to the rooftop, "She seems invisible – no one noticed her when she walked in!"

Another grunt.

"Ne, Aominecchi, are you even listening?"

Grunt.

Kise sighed.

* * *

Momoi Satsuki heaved a sigh as she flicked through the pages of her notebook. 'There's a lot of data to take about those five… Who knows what their potential and skills could hold in the future?' She thought. She turned over the page, and examined a graph. 'Kise Ryouta… it's hard to believe that he only started basketball when he was a second year in middle school… And the – ' "Oomph!" She bumped into someone, and stumbled backwards.

Momoi quickly closed her notebook, "Sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going…" She blinked. There was no one in front of her. She looked to the left. Then to the right. She blinked again.

She heard something rustle near her feet, and looked down. There was a light blue haired girl with matching eyes rising to her feet, and dusting off her skirt. "Ah, sorry," She apologised and bowed to Momoi.

"No, no, no!" Momoi exclaimed, waving her hands in front of her, "It was my fault for not looking where I was going!" Momoi studied the girl in front of her. Light blue hair. Pale skin. Petite. Momoi creased her forehead. 'This girl…she looks familiar,' She thought. Slowly the girl raised her head, revealing her face. Momoi gasped. _'_'K-Ko-chan!?' She thought, her eyes widening.

The girl blinked up at her, her eyes remaining impassive and blank. Momoi swallowed, a lump in her throat. "K-Ko…" She managed to croak out, before her voice died on her.

Momoi cleared her throat and licked her lips nervously. Her heart was thumping abnormally fast, and her palms grew sweaty. 'It's her…Ko-chan!' Momoi thought, with mixed emotions, 'I thought…I would never see her again! And she's right here!'

"Um…" A voice broke Momoi out of her thoughts. "Are you alright?"

'She doesn't recognise me?' Momoi thought, 'Well I have changed quite a bit…' "Y-Yes!" Momoi managed to speak out, and smiled. She opened her mouth and took a deep breath, ready to approach her childhood friend.

"If you'll excuse me," The girl bowed, and walked a few paces –

"Wait! Tetsuko-chan!" Momoi cried out and grabbed the petite girl's arm.

Tetsuko turned her head, her eyes slightly wide. "How…do you know my name?" She asked, as a puzzled expression flitted across her face.

Momoi ran her hand through her pink hair. "It's me! Momoi Satsuki! Sa-chan! Remember?" Her pink eyes quickly scanned the other girl's face, hoping for some kind of emotion. But Tetsuko's face remained the same – blank. "Remember? We're childhood friends – Dai-chan, Ko-chan, Sa-chan – those were the names we called each other!" Momoi rambled on, somewhat desperate, "And basketball – "

"Momoi-san, I know," Tetsuko interrupted, her blue eyes staring straight into Momoi's pink eyes, "You were talking too fast and too loud. The other students are staring at us now." Her blue eyes trailed to the other students staring.

Momoi cringed. "A-Ah! Sorry!" She bowed, and tightened her grip on Tetsuko's arm, and ran of the building. She didn't stop, even when Tetsuko's feet kept stumbling awkwardly behind her.

"M-Momoi-san…" Tetsuko gasped out, "We're out of sight from most students – and can you please release my arm?"

Momoi stopped, and she immediately dropped her hand from Tetsuko's arm. "Ah…sorry about that, Tetsuko-chan," she apologised as she turned around. Her eyes bulged at the sight. Tetsuko had her hands on her knees, and was breathing heavily. 'We didn't run that much, and she's out of breath!' Momoi thought, sweat dropping.

Tetsuko straightened, and stared up at Momoi. "Um…Momoi-san – "

"Satsuki," Momoi corrected with a big smile. "Aren't we best friends?"

Tetsuko blinked. "That was a few years ago," she deadpanned.

An arrow pierced through Momoi's heart. "B-But Tetsuko-chan!" The pink haired girl wailed, "We were – and still are best friends!" She sniffled, "You know how much I missed you! It's been _eight _years! Eight years without you, and eight years of putting up with stupid, stupid Dai-chan without you!"

"Ah – "

"And Dai-chan changed so much!"

"Um – "

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid – "

"Er – "

" – Pervert old geezer! Dai-chan also got interested in celebrity idols! Mou, he's likes – ugh! He's a _big _pervert!"

"Momoi – "

"And, back in the last year of middle school, he kept on skipping basketball practice! He's so unreliable!"

"Sa – "

"Not to mention he keeps on calling my cooking rubbish! He's _so _ungrateful! I spent six hours on making a bento for him! And he just looked at it and at then my face and said 'No way'!"

"Satsuki-san," Tetsuko interrupted, poking the girl on the forehead none too gently, despite having to stand on tippy toes, "Please calm down."

Momoi blinked. And sighed. "Sorry, Tetsuko-chan," She murmured, "But…I really missed you."

Tetsuko gave a small smile. "Me too."

Momoi's lips tweaked into a smile. Then into a grin. "You're so cute, Tetsuko-chan!" She squealed, and glomped the poor girl.

Tetsuko sweat-dropped.

* * *

"Are you going to join the basketball club, Tetsuko-chan?" Momoi asked, "The girls team's try outs are coming soon. Maybe today."

Tetsuko blinked, "Ah. I see. Are you trying for the girls team, Satsuki-san?"

"Nope! I'm the manager of the boys' team already!"

"That's impressive."

"Thank you, Tetsuko-chan! You know we already decided the regulars last week! The new captain is really…scary, but he does gain a lot of respect from many people in a short period of time, and also has really good leadership skill!"

Tetsuko nodded, though her eyes slightly hardened.

"Anyway, here's my class. See you later, Tetsu-chan!" Momoi waved cheerfully to the blue haired girl before stepping into a classroom.

Tetsuko nodded to Momoi, and continued to walk on till she reached her classroom. She stepped in, unnoticed by the chattering students, and she made herself way over to the back.

She sat down on her chair. Unnoticed. Never seen until heard. That's how it always is. Tetsuko sighed, but her thoughts drifted back to her cheerful, pink haired childhood friend. Tetsuko smiled slightly. At least she had a friend. She gazed out the window, ignoring the commotion around her.

* * *

"Kyaah!" A few girls squealed, "Thank you, Kise-kun!"

A blind boy with golden eyes smiled at the girls. "No, thank you!" Kise grinned, "For buying the latest magazine that I was featured in!"

He waved to the girls as they left the room, giggling happily.

"Tch," A tanned boy with blue hair grumbled, looking annoyed, as he rubbed his ear, "They were annoying."

"Aominecchi!" Kise scolded, "That's not nice!"

The tanned teen rolled his eyes. "Whatever. They screamed loud and girlishly. They stink. And they were flat."

"You stink after basketball practice. Though, those girls do wear…heavy perfume. And I'm not going to say about your last comment."

"That's only sweat – Akashi had us go through all this training, so it's normal. On the other hand, the girls stink like a flower bomb, Kise."

"There's something called deodorant, Aominecchi! And you _really _smell after practice!"

"Well, I'm sorry if I don't smell like a flower bomb, Kise."

"You don't sound sorry at all…"

"Whatever."

"At least be more polite, Aominecchi! Stop sleeping in class and making rude comments! Akashi won't be pleased."

"Tch. If Akashi makes us go through those kind of training again, I'm going to jig it."

"Akashicchi will force you to do more training, Ahoumine."

"A-Ahou!?"

"Ahouminecchi~"

"Kise…I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!"

* * *

"Kise…I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!"

The loud shout followed by a _bang_ brought Tetsuko out of her trance. Her chin raised from her palm, as she turned her head slightly to where the angry shout came from.

A few rows in front, a blond boy had his face planted into the table. The boy with blue hair next to him glanced at him, and sat back down. He yawned, and slid down further in his seat.

Tetsuko blinked. 'Weird people,' She thought, and resumed her attention back to the window.

"Everyone! Sorry, I'm late! Head teacher wanted to talk to me about a few certain matters! Ah! Kise-kun, stop sleeping!"

* * *

"Um…excuse me," Tetsuko said, to the tall girl in front of her, "Are you the captain of the girls' basketball team?"

The girl jumped in fright, and spun around. "Where did you come from?" She snapped, clutching her clipboard to her chest.

"I was standing here the whole time," Tetsuko replied bluntly.

She sighed, calming herself down. "Y-Yes, I'm the captain. Yukawa Junko."

"I would like to try out for the basketball team. I transferred to school today."

Yukawa scanned the list, her forehead creased in annoyance. "We have quite a lot of girls here today." She jerked her chin to the people behind her. "Most of them are here to gain the attention of _boys _from the basketball team." Her lip curled, "I believe one of those boys is a popular model. You better not be one of those crazy fan-girls. I already decided on about thirty girls to be in the third string."

Tetsuko blinked. "No, I'm not."

"Good. What's your specialty? Attack, defence, shooting?"

"Stealing and passing."

"Hn. Not good enough. But we'll see. Change into your P.E clothes – or just into shorts and proper shoes will do. You'll be tested on shooting, dribbling, stamina, and so forth. And maybe a mini game."

"Thank you."

* * *

Yukawa stared. And kept on staring.

She shook her head, and blew her whistle. "Alright girls – that's enough! Take a break!" She ordered, and took out her pen.

_Shoji Kiku_. "Her height is an advantage," Yukawa muttered, glancing quickly at the girl, "However, she's only good a shooting closer to the net than further away… Hn, second string."

Her skimmed the next few names. "Fan-girls. Third string." Her lip curled as she recalled the pathetic dribbling they performed. And not to mention their annoying complaints about _broken _nails.

_Kuroko Tetsuko_. Yukawa stared at the name, then shot her head back to the petite girl, who was watching a mini game – watched over by the vice-captain, of course.

Yukawa pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Her stamina and strength is below the charts. Her physical ability and technique is…bad. She can't shoot – and she has such little presence – making her teammates think she's not even there…"

She shook her head. "But…" Yukawa could recall how the ball strangely was passed to a girl – and who knows how it got there. But the girl was too shocked to even register that a ball was right in her hands and allowed the opponent to steal it. Yukawa suspected it was something do to with _that_ girl…

But… Yukawa closed her eyes. Her principal.

_**Absolute Victory.**_

.

_Flashback_

"_Congratulations on leading your team to victory in the Inter High preliminaries, Yukawa-san," The principal of Teikou High congratulated, smiling. _

"_Thank you," Yukawa beamed proudly, "This is my first year as captain, and I hope that my team will win all of the games thrown at us."_

"_No," the principal said suddenly, "Not __**hope**__, __**will. Will win.**_ _Do you remember the school's motto, Yukawa-san?"_

"_Y-Yes!"_

"_Well, what is it?"_

"_A-Absolute victory…sir." _

"_And what that mean, Yukawa-san?"_

"_Winning…is everything."_

_._

"_You lost at the Winter Cup." _

_Yukawa opened her mouth. And closed it. She didn't know what to say. "I-I," She fumbled for words, "The opponent – "_

"_I have very high expectations in basketball for both the girls and boys' team. And my expectation of the girls' team grew when you won the Inter High." _

"_S-Sir – "_

"_Tell me, Yukawa-san. What is our school's motto?"_

"_It's – "_

"_**Absolute Victory**__." The principal gestured to the cabinet beside him. The trophies gleamed behind the glass – all polished and proud. His hand rose higher and pointed at the banner above the cabinet. Yukawa's mouth grew dry. Absolute Victory. __**Absolute Victory. **_

"_I expect that your training be…ah…harsher. You can't afford to lose, Yukawa-san. Otherwise, I'll be extremely disappointed in you."_

"_Yes…sir," Yukawa croaked out. _

_End Flashback _

.

Yukawa Junko gritted her teeth. She couldn't afford to lose this year. She can't have 'weaklings' – her team needs to score as many points as they could – to beat their opponents. They _can't_ lose.

She pursed her lips. The style that Kuroko Tetsuko played…and the way how she is won't contribute well enough to Teikou's victory.

She closed her eyes. And opened them. Her pen scribbled on the paper.

_Third string. ? _

* * *

"Kuroko-san!"

Tetsuko looked back. "Ah, Yukawa-san," She gave a polite bow.

Yukawa nibbled her lip. "Are you going to join the basketball club? You're placed in the third string – but if you train hard, you can be put in the first string, you know."

"Yes…but, I understand Teikou's expectations for the basketball teams," Tetsuko replied, "Absolute Victory…isn't it?"

Yukawa winced. "Yes…"

"To be honest, that's one of the things I despise the most," Tetsuko said without any hint of emotion in her voice.

"So…you won't join the club," Yukawa confirmed slowly.

Tetsuko nodded slowly. "Yes, I won't be. I apologise for wasting your time." She bowed.

Yukawa scribbled a messy 'X' next to Tetsuko's name, "No – it wasn't…" She looked up, and a puzzled expression crossed her face. "Where did she go?"

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuko sat on a bench, dropping her school bag next to her. 'Third String…' She thought, 'Even though I passed the ball around – everyone seems to never see me, and always get surprised when the ball is passed around."

"How can I achieve my dream now?" She murmured softly as she stared up at the clear blue sky. She closed her eyes.

"_**Tetsuko. Promise me, that you'll keep playing basketball."**_

Tetsuko opened her eyes.

.

_Flashback_

_Kagami bounced the basketball lightly on the ground. "You're leaving for Japan tomorrow, huh…"_

_Tetsuko nodded. "Yes." _

_Kagami scowled and whacked her on her head. "At least show some more emotion about it, idiot!" He sighed, looked away and muttered a small apology. _

_Tetsuko blinked, her face blank as she stared at the redhead boy next to her. _

"_Hey. Tetsuko."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Tetsuko. Promise me, that you'll keep playing basketball," Kagami said, turning his head away from the blue haired girl. _

_Tetsuko raised her eyebrow. 'This isn't like Kagami,' she thought as she creased her forehead._

"_As long as we keep playing basketball – we'll definitely meet again, right?" Kagami continued, placing his hand over his eyes. "We'll meet again someday. You, me, Alex and Himuro."_

"_Yes. Definitely," Tetsuko agreed. _

_Kagami smiled slightly. He removed his hand from over his eyes and looked at Tetsuko. "…Keep on playing – and next time we meet, let's play again. After all…" Kagami bit his lip, and screwed his eyes shut. "A light can't be brighter without a shadow." He held his clenched fist to her. _

_Tetsuko stared at Kagami. 'He's trying his best not to cry,' she thought, as tears prickled her eyes. "Yes," She said and bumped his fist with hers. _

"_Argh! What's wrong with me!?" Kagami yelled. He stood up and pointed his finger at Tetsuko. "Tetsuko! Let's play basketball!"_

"_Bakagami, you stupid idiot," Tetsuko deadpanned, "I already know what you mean." _

_End Flashback_

.

Tetsuko smiled. "I need to keep on playing basketball," She murmured, and pulled out her necklace (well, more of a ring on a cord), and stared at it fondly. "We'll definitely meet again!"

* * *

"Dai-chan!" Momoi tossed a towel to the tanned teen's face.

Aomine grunted, and pushed himself in a sitting position. "What is it, Satsuki?" He asked tiredly. "You seem very…happy."

Momoi beamed, her pink eyes sparkling. "I found my best friend!"

Aomine grunted. 'Girls,' he thought, and wiped his sweat off his face with his towel.

"You'll never guess who it is!"

Grunt.

"It's Tetsuko-chan!"

* * *

**A/N: **End~

I think I've kind of left you guys on a cliffhanger again... ^^; Sorry - you might have wanted to see Tetsuko's first meetings with the Generation of Miracles members... Haha... Whoops.

Well, at least she met Momoi again...

Anyway, some of you want **GoMxFem!Kuroko. **So here's my thoughts on it.

Sorry, but no. I really dislike it when there's 2 guys (or more) and they're over heels in love with some girl. I can't help but feel really sorry for the guy (and sometimes more guys) who doesn't end up with the girl. And half the time, they're the caring, kind-hearted guys. That's somewhat personal... Also, I don't think Midorima would get along well with Tetsuko - just like the original. Maybe they're good friends...but probably not into the romance thing. And also Murasakibara...he doesn't seem to be interested in romance at all.

I'm really sorry for those who want GoMxFem!Kuroko. But to be honest, I currently have zero ideas on romance right now. Let's just go on with the flow. ^^;

Oh yeah. I'm planning for Kagami and Alex to come to Japan, and Kagami's obviously going to Seirin. **Also, do any of you want Himuro to be in Seirin as well?** Just asking for your opinions. I'm kind of debating, because I want the GoM to lose in an official match at some point... So...yea... ^^; Still thinking about it.

I seen stories when GIRLS play in BOYS' sports team. To be honest, that's just ridiculous, not to mention Mary Sue-ish. Also, I'm not going to have Tetsuko cross-dress as a guy to play in the boys' basketball team. Not to mention, when everyone finds out that she's actually a girl - then she and maybe the boys team as well will be disqualified. And that sucks.

Even if Tetsuko not going to be in the girls' basketball team, she's still going to play basketball lol XD So don't worry ;)

I don't know why, but I wanted Tetsuko to be in the same class as Aomine. But I felt like there should be one more person - so I chose Kise.

Anyway, thanks for reading! :D :D If you have any questions, just review or message me :)

.

**AnimeFreakoLover:** Lololol, thank you so much!~~ :D :D Yosh, I'll try my best to update!

**cancer718:** Yes, in the words of Bakagami - "Be a man!" I'm not sure which high school which Himuro will be in. What high school would you like him to be in? Yes - Kagami is going to move to Japan with Alex - as far as I had planned, but things might change :/ Thank you!~ :D

**hitomi65:** Thank you!~ :D :D

**F .Akane:** Sorry, but I won't do GoMxFem!Kuroko :/ I'm really sorry about that. Thank you :)

**Kuroshiroryuu:** Thank you so much!~ :D :D Really - Takao? It does? o.o Thank you for the advice! They're really good ideas! :D :D Currently, I going with the flow XD Yes, I'm planning to add more people from other schools - maybe "coincidental" visits, bumping into each other lol XD Thank again! Have a happy new year too! :D (late in saying this == )

**BlackCatAnimeGirl:** Yes, I will :) Thank you!~ :D

**Lady Syndra:** And she did. Well, not much. You'll find out soon XD Himuro is already in Japan, and he doesn't know that Tetsuko is moving to Japan. :) Thank you so much! :D :D

**ErmaBach:** Yup! There's a second season of Kuroko no Basuke anime! :D :D Thank you so much!~ :) I'll try my best to update!

**fangirling-girl: **Thank you! :D Ahahaha, I have strange ideas XDD Sometimes, I don't feel like following the original plot line, and I also want to be a tad bit different XD Really? I want to explore the characters' personalities more, so I chose to do that XD And I think you'll have to wait longer because their meetings could be in later chapters. ^^; Thank you so much!~~ :D :D (Yes! Akashi is awesome XDD )

**Crystalux. blu: **Yes, I'll try my best to update! :D Thank you! ^^

**asada xinon: **Sorry, but I won't have GoMxFem!Kuroko :/ I'm really sorry about that. Thank you though! :)

**1m-pr1n7: **Thank you! :D

**gigi323: **Haha XD I don't plan on ditching this story yet XD You'll might have to wait a bit longer for everyone else's reactions XD Yes - I love the brotherly/sisterly bond they hand QAQ Lol, currently with 'romance' - I decided to go with the flow for now XD Akashi does? o.o Thank you so much!~~ :D :D

**MintLeafeon: **Thank you so much!~ :D :D


	4. Chapter 4: Fake Smiles

**A/N: **Here's Chapter 4 of Miracles!~~ :D :D I deleted the Author Notes, from before, so yea.

Here are the poll results: 29 people wanted romance (72%), 10 people didn't want romance (25%) and 1 person picked other (2%).

Thank you for voting! I'm glad that you voted, and reviewed to tell me about your opinions! To those people to wrote to me as Guests in the Author Notes, I will reply in here.

Thank you so much once again!

Chapter 4 might be a bit rushed, and poor quality. This might be my last update for this month. I probably won't update until in one or two months time - I'm really busy with school, and things for me are a bit stressful. :/

* * *

**~Miracles~  
|Chapter 4|  
-Fake Smiles-**

* * *

Aomine blinked, and groggily sat up. His mind was fuzzy and couldn't comprehend what just came out of Momoi's mouth.

"W-What?" He asked stupidly.

Momoi smacked his on the head. "Y-You idiot! Tetsuko-chan! Tetsuko!" She shrieked angrily. "Ahoumine! Ko-chan, you idiot!"

Aomine stared into space, his eyes slowly widening. "Ko-chan…" He breathed. "She's here?!"

Momoi nodded, and a smile formed on her lips. She waited eagerly for Aomine's reaction. 'What would it be?' She thought with glee, her eyes nearly sparkling with the thought of the reunion between the three of them, 'Maybe Dai-chan's reaction would be kind of funny!'

The blue haired Ace laid back on the floor. He stared at the roof. And kept on staring. He breathed heavily. In. Out. In. Out. He draped his arm over his eyes.

"_Dai-chan," A petite girl with light blue hair and matching eyes held out a basketball at him, "Let's play, Dai-chan!" Her eyes smiled at him, as her blue hair swayed in the wind. _

His lips then tweaked into a smile. 'Tetsuko,' He thought with a mixture of relief and happiness, 'You're back.' For some reason, his heart felt lighter.

He couldn't wait to see her.

* * *

'Aquarius, Aquarius, Aquarius…' A certain green haired Shooting Guard chanted in his mind as he scanned the classroom. Oha Asa kept on mentioning about a fateful encounter with an Aquarius who will affect him for the better or the worst. His eye twitched. Not many people affect him much…except…

His green eyes narrowed to the person sitting in the desk next to him. Akashi Seijuro.

The redhead looked up from the book he was reading, and his eyes met Midorima's. "Yes, Shintarou?"

Midorima cringed inwardly. 'He's so perceptive!" He thought. "N-Nothing, Akashi."

"I see." The heterochromatic eyes travelled back to the book.

Midorima's eye twitched. 'I'm sure that Akashi is a Sagittarius,' he thought recalling the times when Akashi had truly shocked him, and thrown him in such a position, which had Midorima change his thoughts about the redhead.

Such as the time, when Akashi placed him as vice-captain – now, his time is consumed by signing forms, attending meetings (which half the time is playing shogi), though he grudgingly admit (to himself) that he has great respect for Akashi and wants to beat him. Especially in basketball. And shogi. And tests.

Midorima pushed up his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"It seems like you still have some thoughts, Shintarou."

"Ah. Akashi…are you a Aquarius?"

Akashi remained silent for a moment. "I do believe that you are fully aware that I'm a Sagittarius."

"A-Ah. Just confirming something."

"Hn."

* * *

Aomine glared down at the groups of people from the roof top. He scanned for a sign of light blue hair.

"Don't tell me she has weak presence still," Aomine groaned. He heaved a sigh and sat down.

His eyes slowly travelled to the sky. It was a nice day. The sky was a clear blue, not a speck of clouds in sight.

Blue…like her eyes.

Aomine shook his head, and stared back down once again at the students. "Where are you Tetsuko?" He whispered.

He certainly won't ask Momoi to find Tetsuko – she probably smile in that evil, smug smile of hers again, and demand him to go shopping with her. The last record of time, they spent shopping was 5 hours and 21 minutes. It was just shopping for clothes. Girl clothes. Which meant going into Women's Clothes Section. And that meant total embarrassment, because ladies giggle at the sight of him – for some weird, apparent reason. And the undergarments section didn't help either.

Aomine scowled.

* * *

Kise waved cheerily to a group of giggling girls.

"Thank you so much for signing the magazine, Kise-kun!" They called, as Kise walked away.

Kise smiled his trademark model smile and turned his head back to the front, his smile quickly dropping off. His eyes flickered with an unknown emotion and drooped slightly."I'm bored," the blond model muttered, stifling back a yawn.

He closed his eyes. 'I want to play against Aominecchi,' he thought, as he lazily stretched his arms, 'But Aominecchi just disappeared off somewhere again…'

Kise slowly opened his eyes, "Hmm…I – Oomph!" He collided into something or someone, and stumbled back.

He smiled again, and rubbed the back of his head with his hand sheepishly, "Sorry, I was watching were I was going…" His voice trailed off as he saw no one front of him. He glanced to his left and right, a puzzled expression flitted across his face.

"I'm right here," a voice deadpanned.

Kise jumped back as he saw a pair of expressionless blue eyes bore holes into his. "W-Where did you come from!?"

The girl brushed off the dust from his skirt, and bent over to pick up her fallen book. She straightened up, and raised her head to meet his eyes defiantly with a blank expression.

Kise's eye twitched. He didn't like the look that the girl had – usually girls would blush at the sight or him – but this girl… He shook his head of such thoughts, and smiled at the girl.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," He apologised, bowing slightly.

"It's alright," the girl replied, "I wasn't looking where I was going either." She gestured at the book in her hands.

"…" Kise stared at her, his smile slowly dropping off.

"…" The girl stared back.

Kise stared deep into her sky blue eyes, as he thought, they shown no emotion. He didn't like it. He didn't like her. She was…blank, impassive – almost boring – the opposite of him – fun, outgoing and carefree.

It also didn't help that the girl gave off a feeling that she knew something that Kise didn't. And he didn't like it – not one bit.

"Um…" He rubbed the back of his neck, smiling slightly, "Are you lost?"

"I'm fine, thank you," the girl replied politely.

"Well…okay…see ya around!" Kise quickly stepped aside, and walked as fast as he could, away.

'Who _is _that girl?' Kise thought, glancing back only to find no one there, 'She's…strange.' He wasn't used to getting treatment like it – the girl's blank eyes felt like they were piercing through him, and knew something that he didn't know.

"Argh!" Kise slapped his hand on his face out of frustration.

"…"

"Midorimacchi!"

"Kise. It seems like you are have a conflict within yourself."

"Ehh!? Midorimacchi – you're – "

"Oha Asa stated that Gemini will have a fateful encounter today, and because of that, they will strange, and perhaps frustrated."

"Midorimacchi – "

"If I recall correctly, Gemini's lucky item for today is…a toy worm."

"Urk! You're just saying this to annoy me, aren't you?"

"I never lie when it comes to horoscopes, and lucky items. Remember, Man proposes, God disposes."

"Well, you seem to be more caring for me, Midorimacchi!"

"A-As if! We have a practice match coming up with another a school, and I don't want one of the starters to be sick or something!"

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuko stared at the blond boy who dashed off. There was something strange about him, she noted.

Her eyes travelled to her book, and a displeased expression appeared in her eyes as she noticed a rumpled corner. Her eyes flickered back to the blond boy who was growing smaller with the distance.

'He hides his emotions when it comes to matters he thinks are tedious,' Tetsuko thought, 'He smiles so happily, but it has no meaning…'

She shook her head, and placed the thoughts about the blond boy at the back of her mind. She had more important matters to worry about. Like finding Momoi.

* * *

Momoi tossed her head left and right, hoping to catch a glimpse of light blue.

"Mou, where's Tetsuko-chan," She pouted, clutching her bento box in her hands, "I wanted to have lunch together, I even made a bento for her!"

Momoi took a few steps forward and stopped. "She stills has that weak presence, huh…" Suddenly a sly smile stretched across her face, "I wonder what can make Tetsuko-chan more noticeable…"

* * *

Aomine Daiki wasn't very happy. He couldn't find his blue haired childhood friend who was nicer, sweeter, more understanding and passionate than his pink haired childhood friend. And she was less annoying too. And hopefully, less girly too.

It didn't help that his backside became very attached to the ground of the rooftop, where he had a bird eyes' view of everyone. Or maybe it was his legs that fell asleep.

One thing that the blue haired ace was sure of is that he _definitely_ won't ask Momoi to help him find Tetsuko.

He hates shopping. Especially with Momoi. And shopping for clothes.

* * *

Tetsuko stared outside of the window, paying little attention to the class. Her eyes fell upon a stray basketball near a bench.

'I wonder how I can achieve my dream of becoming Number 1 in Japan for basketball now…' Tetsuko thought, tapping her pencil softly on her booklet, 'I don't really like the girls' basketball team… But, I don't mind becoming the manager for the boys' team, but Momoi mentioned that she was the manager…'

"Everyone! If you have any problems, don't be afraid to ask me! You don't always have to ask the person next you!" The maths teacher said, and tapped the board, "Exercise 3-A, page 45. If you're not finished with it, then it's homework. And yes, _all _the questions!"

The class groaned.

Tetsuko stared blankly at the board. Her lips twitched slightly with amusement. 'It's amazing how everyone doesn't notice me, but that's fine. I don't really want to know them either.'

She heaved a soft sigh, and began scribbling equations on her exercise book.

She blinked away the look of sadness in her eyes.

* * *

Kise groaned, and slumped in his chair. "Aominecchi, Exercise 3-A is so long though – so please help me!"

Aomine grunted. "I'm not a genius at maths or anything, and it's not like I'm going to do it anyway."

"You're lazy, Aominecchi."

"I don't think you're the one that should be talking, Kise."

"If only Midorimacchi was in our class, that would be extremely helpful."

"Humph. That tsundere wouldn't have helped you in the first place."

"You'll never know."

Aomine ignored the blond model's blabbering next to him and sighed heavily. He had spent his precious lunch looking for his childhood friend – and he didn't find her. He couldn't even find a speck of light blue hair.

He yawned.

Aomine Daiki, being the great idiot he is, never noticed his childhood friend was sitting a few rows back from him.

She didn't notice him too. Both were 'too absorbed in their own little world'.

* * *

Tetsuko stared out of the window, and sipped at her vanilla milkshake. Her eyes slowly travelled, examining the view, and absorbing all the details.

She tucked a stray lock of light blue hair behind her ear, and placed her chin on the palm of her hand.

The three empty seats around her seemed more empty than usual. When she goes to McDonalds, or Maji, as they call in Japan, she usually goes with Kagami, Himuro and Alex, or her parents.

She missed America. She missed Alex. She missed Himuro. She missed Kagami. She missed the basketball courts that they usually played at together.

She even miss the cranky old man who lived down her street, back in America.

Tetsuko sighed softly, but her eyes still held the same sad longing.

Her eyes flickered to a nearby table, with the seats filled with many high schoolers boys in a black uniform trimmed with blue, and a brunette girl in a similar sailor's uniform. A particularly tall brunette boy wore a jersey with Seirin printed boldly across the back grinned goofily as a black haired boy with glasses shouted at him, and jabbed a finger in his face.

Tetsuko smiled slightly with their interactions. It reminded her of Alex and Kagami.

She ignored the painful thump in her heart.

* * *

"Kiyoshi, you idiot!" Hyuuga Junpei, captain of the Seirin basketball's boys team shouted, japing his finger at the tall brunette boy, "Coach told us we didn't have practice today, and regardless of that why did you bring your _jersey _today! And you're even prancing around in it, with the school's pants on!"

Kiyoshi Teppei waved his large hands pacifistically, smiling happily. "Hyuuga, Hyuuga, don't be so angry. For some reason today, I felt really excited to go to practice so I brought my jersey! And it's feeling rather cold, so that's why I put it on!"

"Y-You idiot!" Hyuuga seethed with anger.

"You complete forgot that we had practice today," Koganei Shinji sweat dropped.

"…" Mitobe Rinnosuke had a worried expression in his face.

"Don't worry Mitobe!" Koganei patted his tall friend on the back, "They'll be fine! …I hope."

"Captain looks awfully angry," Furihata Kouki whispered anxiously to his fellow first years.

"He'll be fine," Izuki Shun smiled reassuringly to the first year. Then his eyes brightened, and exclaimed, "Captain in Clutch mode – "

"Shut up, Izuki."

Kiyoshi threw his head back and laughed. "Loosen up, Hyuuga!" He patted the captain none too gently on the back.

"Everyone!" The coach of Seirin basketball's boys team, Aida Riko whistled to get their attention, "I hope you know why you're here."

"Coach, are you feeling alright today?" Tsuchida Satoshi asked worriedly, "You usual don't let us have breaks, and go off to Maji."

Aida grinned. "You boys had been working hard."

Everyone snorted.

"Working hard is an understatement," Koganei muttered.

"And I decided to have a break once in awhile!" Aida continued.

"Please do not let this break be broken," Izuki muttered. His eyes glinted for a second, and whipped out his pun book and began scribbling something down.

"What's so wrong with wanting to get together to have a meal together!" Aida smiled cheerily, with flowers and sparkles forming around her.

Everyone paled, and a shadow fell across their face.

"You're…going to train us like crazy after this, aren't you, Coach?" Hyuuga stated, his brow twitching.

"Ehh…? Really?" Aida beamed innocently.

Kiyoshi laughed. "Having a break once in awhile isn't that bad! Besides, our food is getting cold. Let's eat!"

"Ah, yea, let's eat."

"Time to eat!"

"O-Oi!" Hyuuga yelled. He opened his mouth again to yell at his teammates, then stopped himself, and sighed. "Oh, whatever," he muttered.

"It's a shame that Himuro couldn't join us," Kiyoshi mentioned, after chewing his burger.

"Ah, yea," Tsuchida agreed, "He's been training really hard."

Aida frowned. "He shouldn't really push himself to the limits sometimes. It's a good thing that he's trying really hard, however, it causes a lot of stress on his body."

"And he receives so many love letters from girls," Koganei wailed, sinking his teeth into a handkerchief. "And he just came back from America a few months ago!"

"What does that have to do with anything!?"

"He has many girl friends, however only one girlfriend."

"Shut up, Izuki."

"Hey, let's go train in the mountain a few weeks later, ne?"

"It's will be good training."

"ARE YOU TWO PLANNING OUR DEATHS!?"

* * *

Tetsuko's eyes travelled to the Seirin's table once again. She lips tweaked into a small smile.

'They're looking like they're having a lot of fun,' She thought. Then she frowned. 'Did he just say _Himuro_?' She shook her head, 'Never mind, it can't be.'

She stood up, and grabbed her milkshake. Her eyes travelled to their table again.

'Seirin, huh…'

She gave them one last glance and left.

* * *

**Omake**

Kise smiled his trademark model smile and turned his head back to the front, his smile quickly dropping off. His eyes flickered with an unknown emotion and drooped slightly."I'm bored," the blond model muttered, stifling back a yawn.

He closed his eyes. 'I want to play against Aominecchi,' he thought, as he lazily stretched his arms, 'But Aominecchi just disappeared off somewhere again…'

Kise slowly opened his eyes, "Hmm…I – Oomph!" He collided into something or someone, and stumbled back.

He smiled again, and rubbed the back of his head with his hand sheepishly, "Sorry, I was watching were I was going…" His voice trailed off as he saw no one front of him. He glanced to his left and right, a puzzled expression flitted across his face.

There was no one.

"That's strange…" Kise murmured, "I'm sure I bumped into someone…" He looked down, and his mouth fell open in shock.

A rubbish bin.

He, Kise Ryouta, a genius at basketball, a model that made girls swoon, a young man with a great reputation – bumped into a _rubbish bin_.

All of things, _a rubbish bin._

He was horrified.

And the rubbish bin smells. Really bad.

* * *

**A/N: **Done~~ I hoped you liked it XD I couldn't resist poking fun at Kise XD

Anyway, here's Kise's meeting with Tetsuko. Like the original, Kise's first impression of Kuroko wasn't that great, so I decided to follow a bit of that XD Just slightly in a different manner.

And yes, Aomine's trying to find Tetsuko, but he doesn't want to ask Momoi for help XD I also decided for Himuro to be in Seirin not Yosei. Tetsuko and Aomine aren't aware that they are in each other class. Aomine obviously doesn't like to pay attention in class, and I decided for Tetsuko to be a bit...uncaring for her surroundings. She misses Alex, Kagami and Himuro a lot, and it doesn't help that she's practically invisible to everyone else.

And I had no idea what to write for Izuki's puns == I can tell why everyone wants him to shut up now.

About the romance of this story. I'm don't have any plans for it right now, but if there is, it would a natural progression of friendship - to make it more realistic. I don't believe in "love in first sight", and to make many boys including the GoM to have romantic feelings for Tetsuko would make her rather Mary Sue-ish.

One more thing, I'm sorry if this sounds really blunt and rude, but if you want me to make this a GoMxFem!Kuroko, or/and you want me to write whatever the heck you want and you're _very_ persistent about it, then the answer is a big, fat no. I'm happy that people are reading and enjoying this, however, I have many things planned for this story (even if I started this story for fun), so don't expect things to go whatever way. And one more thing, I like being a troll.

.

(Chapter 3 Replies)

**Zikarn Krais:** I seen stories like that, and that made me cringe. It's rather Mary Sue-ish :/ ...ARE YOU A MIND READER?! O_O I was playing for that! Ahaha, we'll see how things turn out XD Thank you!

**MintLeafeon:** I like being a troll XDD Well, at least you got to see her reactions in this chapter XD Yea, I feel really sorry for Kuroko. Well, you'll find out...in probably like 10 chapters /shot Thank you! :D

**darkreverie13:** Thank you so much! Yup, Himuro's in Seirin XDD Well, here's an update :D :D Thank you! :)

**krystalanimeheart:** Thank you! I'll try my best to update as soon as possible! Thank you once again! :D

**Eurwen de Vrill:** Thank you! :D :D Haha, we'll see - if depends on the situation though XD Ahahaha, we'll shall see, my friend, we shall see... *coughs* Looks like I'm not the only fan of Akashi XD

**BlackCatAnimeGirl:** Thank you! :D :D Kitty...?

**asada xinon:** Ahaha, well, here's an update XDD Thank you! :D We shall see, my friend XD

**FairyLucyka:** Thank you so much! I try my best to make Tetsuko as...erm, Kuroko-like as possible, lol. I shall make it randomdudexTetsuko, joking /slapped. It is a good pairing, lol XD Well, here's an update XD Yup, I try my best to update, thus you can see their meetings XD Thank you once again! :D

**Aleiafae:** Thank you so much! :D :D

**gigi323:** Lol, well that's co-ed. But it's girls playing in BOY's sport, not co-ed sports XD There's a reason why it's called basketball BOYS team in the first place. Thank you so much! :D :D

**Lady Syndra:** Haha, she sure did! XD Thank you so much! XD

**Glassstar93:** She met Kise in this one XD Thank you so much! :D :D

**Guest:** Thank you so much! Maybe, though it depends on the situation though XD

**Rigoudon3:** Thank you so much! :D :D She didn't join the girl's team...that means she shall join the tennis team! /shot. I'm just joking, lol XD You'll find out soon XD Thank you once again! :D

.

(Author's Notes - Guest Replies)

**kotori:** To be honest, I had no idea what to do with this story when I first wrote it, I simply wrote it for fun. You must really like romance with Fem!KurokoxGom then XD The choice is entirely up to you, it's up to you if you want to read this or not even if it's romance or not. If this were to be a romance story - then I would make it a natural progression of friendship. Thanks for reading :)

**Guest:** That's what I intend to do XD Ahaha, I don't think I'll need a vote for that, if I want it to be like that :) Thank you understanding though! Thanks again! :D

**Guest:** Yes, I agree with that. Even in the original, Kuroko has to be benched in order to save energy and the effective use of "Midirection". I don't plan for Tetsuko to join the boy's basketball club though. I know that some girls could be more skilled and stronger than boy in some sports, but that depends. However, Kuroko's stats (provided in the Character Bible), are pretty low apart from his Mental Strength and Special Ability, whereas the other members of GoM are high in all five.

Guys are naturally stronger than girls, so it would hard for Tetsuko to keep up - and Kuroko sometimes have a hard time catching up when it comes to training, and his stamina is his weakest skill. Still, it's a good thing, that Tetsuko/Kuroko is benched.

Well...that was a strange anime you watched... The girl seems like a Mary Sue - but I can't really say anything about her, since I barely know what she's like.

Despite, Fem!Kuroko's sweet personality, it still kind of Mary Sue-ish to have the all the GoM like her. Besides, I don't think that I'll have Tetsuko have all those certain attributes. I like to be realistic, not everyone can be all patient, and sweet all the time :/ She's not perfect, but that doesn't mean she will still have some bad qualities - such as Kuroko's bluntness lol

Don't worry, your English is good :)


	5. Chapter 5: Bright Sky

**A/N: **It's been awhile since I last update this. I was suppose to write more about this chapter last week, when I had finished my exams. But then I forgot about my essay and a few other assignments. I hate writing essays. == And my English has very high expectations. I also have a test tomorrow - but I have a feeling that it would be easy...hopefully.

I also have a badminton competition coming up, so I'm going train hard for it! Wish me luck!

Chapter 5 is rather short - I didn't spend too much time on it, so don't expect anything top quality. It's also shorter than the previous chapters.

_**"Kuroko no Basuke" rightfully belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi, I don't own any of the original characters.**_

By the way, I posted Chapter 4 some time ago, but I don't think some of you guys had read that. So if you haven't read Chapter 4, please read it!

* * *

**~Miracles~  
|Chapter 5|  
-Bright Sky-**

* * *

Akashi placed his finger on the shogi piece and moved it forward. His gaze swept across the board, ignoring the red bangs that fell right across his eyes.

He lifted his chin off the palm of his hand and gazed out of the window.

The sky looked bright, brighter than usual.

He had a feeling that something would happen soon. Something…or someone…

And it would happen.

Because, since he always win, he is _always_ right.

His lips twitched into a smirk.

* * *

_Thump. Thump._

Tetsuko bounced the basketball a few times before it landed in her hands. She raised her arms up and flicked her wrist, causing the basketball soar to the hoop.

The blue haired girl allowed her arms swing back to her side, a small hopeful gleam in her eyes as she watched the ball fly in the direction of the hoop.

Disappointedly, the ball bounced off the rimmed, and bounced to the ground.

Tetsuko picked up the ball, her fingers pressing into the rough texture of the basketball. She heaved a sigh, and brushed the blue bangs out of her eyes.

She stared up at the hoop, and stretched her arms, allowing the ball to slide up the palm of her hand and push the ball with her fingertips to the hoop. Once again, the ball bounced off the rim of the hoop, and onto the ground.

Tetsuko stared at it bleakly.

She had been playing basketball for a few years now, and not once had she gotten the ball into the hoop. Alex said she wasn't the shooting type, more of a player that experienced in passing. Kagami called her a shadow, supporting him to number one.

But…is she always to be playing as a shadow? As a support? Isn't there more that she can do?

Tetsuko bent over to pick up the basketball.

She trained hard. With Alex. With Kagami. With Himuro.

They were great players. She was grateful that she can play alongside them. But she was different from them. Their skills were recognized and envied for. They had talent, and they can improve fast.

…Unlike her.

"_Oi. Tetsuko. Stop worrying about those things. So what if you can't shoot, or can't improve fast. You have your own strength. And it's also not only passing and misdirection. You're a genius when it comes to passing and observation. Stop worrying about trivial things," Kagami held out his fist, "Let's show them – __**your **__style of basketball."_

Tetsuko's lips twitched. It was amazing how an idiot that Kagami could come up with those words.

"_Don't worry about it, Ko-chan! Basketball isn't all about shooting the ball into the hoop!" The dark blue haired, tanned boy grinned widely. _

Tetsuko smiled.

"I wonder how they're doing…" She murmured, staring straight up at the clear, blue sky, "Especially _him_."

* * *

Aomine yawned, and slouched against the wall. "Boring," He muttered, cracking his neck. Teikou had a practice match with another school.

Teikou won. 132 – 54

But he didn't feel happy. He felt…hollow. The taste of victory is losing it's sweetness. In fact, he feels as if he is hating the taste of it.

Aomine closed his eyes.

"_Here! Aomine!" _

"_Heh!" Aomine grinned, as he caught the ball, and dribbled it, weaving past his opponents. _

_One of the opponents stepped in front of him, an unknown emotion flickering in his eyes, as he held out his arms. _

_Aomine faked a left, and immediately thundered towards a right – towards the hoop. _

_He slowed down, and glanced backwards. His eyes widened. _

…_His opponents had given up. _

Aomine gritted his teeth. He hated that. He _loathed _it. And apparently that school had reached the finals in the Nationals several times in the past years. But it was hard to believe, especially when they were against him.

'Are they getting too weak? Or are we getting too strong for our own good?'

"_Aomine Daiki – the ace of Touhou Middle School. He's a monster on the courts."_

"_There's no way that we can keep up with __**him**__¸ least of all – __**those **__five!" _

"_Teikou has a strong team…there's no way we can keep up with them now. May as well aim for second place now."_

Aomine opened his eyes. Teikou is obviously a strong team. He hoped that a rival school will show up soon, otherwise…everything will become boring. Basketball will become boring. Aomine's eyes flickered to the courts, where everyone else is training. He knew that he wanted to train amongst them, but…he'll get too strong for his opponents to handle…and for _himself._

The taste of victory is sweet, but when you have too much of it…it becomes bitter.

Aomine grunted and closed his eyes.

He despised that taste.

* * *

Tetsuko gazed up at the display shelf of a sports shop.

A pair of black basketball shoes, trimmed elegantly with red patterns were arranged on a glass shelf. Her lips twitched.

'Kagami-kun will like those,' she thought, as a memory flashed in her mind.

_Kagami stepped and turned his head, his eyes widening, as his jaw slackened. _

"_Hm? What wrong, Taiga?" _

"_T-T-Those…" Kagami stuttered, as a very happy and gentle expression reached his eyes, with tears forming in the corners. _

_Both Tetsuko and Alex stared at Kagami in disbelief. They had never seen such a look appear the basketball idiot's eyes. _

"_Kagami-kun…are you alright?" Tetsuko questioned. _

_Tears trickled down his cheeks. _

"_Taiga," Alex spoke, her lips barely moving, as her face paled, "Are you feeling alright? Are you feeling faint? Just because I took off ten hamburgers from you yesterday doesn't mean that you're feeling unwell, right…?" _

"_N-No!" Kagami shook his head. "Look!"_

"_Look where?" Tetsuko raised an eyebrow. _

"_There!" Kagami raised a trembling finger and pointed. _

_Alex squinted behind her glasses. "Hah? A newly opened hamburger shop?"_

"_A sports shop with the new basketball equipment on display?" Tetsuko questioned._

"_No! Both!" Kagami exclaimed, as stars appeared his eyes, "A hamburger shop right __**next **__to a sports shop!" _

"…"

Tetsuko suppressed a giggle as she recalled Alex's response. At least Bakagami didn't need to walk over to the shops, as Alex had kicked him to a few feet from the entrance.

An arm brushed her shoulder gently, breaking her out of her thoughts.

Tetsuko paused. "Ah, excuse me," and bowed to a tall green haired boy.

* * *

Midorima Shintarou shifted his glasses to the bridge of his nose, as he walked down the street, holding his lucky item, a tissue box with pride. He glanced at the basketball shoes and display and refrained a snort. He had seen better. And he wasn't just regarding the ones on a certain stupid blue haired ace's feet. Midorima scoffed, and continued on his way, till he felt a shoulder brush on his arm.

"Ah, excuse me," came a soft apology.

Being the polite man his mother had raised him to be, he turned around, ready to bow and apologise. Only to meet air. He blinked.

"Must have been my imagination," the shooting guard muttered, and turned around.

After a few steps, he turned around and stared at the empty air. 'Oha-Asa hinted that I might have a fateful encounter today. And something about invisibility,' he thought.

He shook his head, and a light smirk flitted across his lips.

"Must be my imaginatiom."

* * *

Tetsuko sat down on a bench, and watched middle schoolers playing basketballs.

"Nice pass!"

"Oi, oi! Come on guys, defence!"

"Shoot!"

"Darn it! It missed!"

Tetsuko smiled lightly as she watched them laugh and smile without any care in the world. Their hair fluttered in the wind as the raced from one end to the court to another, with beads of sweat dripping off their faces. But their smiles never left their faces.

Tetsuko leaned forward, placing her chin on top of her hand. Her keen eyes scanned each and one of the players.

She blinked, and frowned.

"Bad stamina, and need to be quicker on his feet," She noted, eyeing a panting boy jogging lightly with his teammates.

Her eyes travelled to a boy jumping, and throwing the ball into the hoop.

"It won't make it in," Tetsuko murmured, her blue bangs swayed, "His timing was off, and his arm was bent in the wrong angle."

The basketball bounced off the rim of the hoop.

"Then a rebound," Tetsuko tilted her head slightly, closing her eyes. Then she opened them again, "Then a bounce pass to the person to his left outside the three pointer line. And that person will make shoot it in."

With an aggressive shout, another boy jumped up and snatched the basketball, and quickly passed it to another player who held up his hands. He caught the ball and jumped, swiftly raising his arms and allowing the basketball to be pushed by his fingertips.

The ball bounced off the board and went into the net smoothly.

Tetsuko's lips twitched into a small smirk. "I have to thank Alex for teaching me how to raise my observation skills to another level as well as watching countless videos of games, which had similar moves."

"Eh…" A tall black-haired high schooler paused in his steps, and turned to watch the game. "Not bad," he muttered.

Tetsuko's eyes flickered from the game to the male. He was wearing the uniform of the school she seen at Maji the other day. 'Seirin, if I remember correctly,' Tetsuko thought.

The high schooler sighed heavily, and turned to walk away.

Tetsuko's eyes widened, as she caught a glimpse of his face.

She recognise the black haired male, who had his hair parted to cover his left eye, with a small beauty mark just under his right eye. She caught the ring that he wore around his neck gleam in the light.

Her eyes filled with an unknown emotion, and her voice died in her throat.

"T-Tatsuya!" She whispered, her eyes watering. She felt her heart ache as she took one step towards her friend that had moved to Japan from America several months ago.

He was the person who was so calm, so patient and treated her like a little sister. He was the one of the three people who taught her English, and played basketball with everyday. He was the person whom she had played with and played against. He was her best friend – a brother to her.

"Tatsuya." The name escaped from her lips so easily as it had done many times in the past.

"Tatsuya!"

He didn't hear her and continued walking, his hands shoved in his pockets.

Tetsuko grabbed her bag off the bench, and pounded towards her friend.

"Tatsuya!" She screamed, her blue hair whipping behind her.

Himuro turned, and his eyes widened to see an all too familiar girl with eyes and hair the colour of the sky.

* * *

**A/N:** So Tetsuko finally meets Himuro after a long time. And also a very brief encounter with Midorima. I decided to let Tetsuko call Himuro "Tatsuya" seeing how they known each other for many years and are very close. I guess I should let her call Kagami "Taiga" too... I have to think about that...

I've decided for Himuro to be in Seirin - and I kind of left you guys on a cliffhanger...again. Haha, sorry about that.

Erm, in the last few lines of this chapter, I find Tetsuko a bit OOC - because Kuroko since the type of scream of shout. But then again, it's someone you have seen for ~8 years, so you probably scream their name out to catch their attention, especially if they're quite a distance from you.

I tried my best to keep everyone in character, so please bear with me and my silly mistakes.

By the way, has anyone seen the lastest chapters of KnB? It's the good old Teikou days! XDD And I heard that the Season 2 of KnB is coming out in September in March/April/May - is this true? I'm a tad bit disappointed - but Aomine and Kuroko's duet was released! It was quite interesting to hear, though I would've like there to be english subtitles.

If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to drop a review - I'll come around answering it in the next chapter's reviews replies.

Thanks again!

Note: Chapter 4 replaced the Author's Notes in February, so if you haven't read that, please do!

Note (2): Also, the members of the Generation of Miracles haven't unlocked some of their "special skills" yet. E.g. Kise with Perfect Copy... Erm, I still need to plan it out. As well, as wait patiently for Akashi to reveal his skills.

.

**cancer718:** Midorima: *shifts glasses* Because I was born as a Cancer. Hn, I do not mind fights but Oha-Asa said that I'll be victorious in fights today. And my lucky item is a chainsaw today. T-Tsundere!? I'm not a tsundere, b-baka! Me: Haha, thank you for the amusing review! XD

**Xxdreamergirl95xX:** Really? I hope so too! Thank you so much! Here's an update XD

**Esperanz:** Yup! Tetsuko just realised that in this chapter XD I don't think she'll feel betrayed - more shocked I guess. Tetsuko is playing basketball but not really in an official team. Hehehe, this chappie has Tetsuko "bumping" into Midorima lol. Yes, very *shifts glasses* Thank you!

**orihara alice:** I thought that the GoM would be too powerful, so I decided to make Seirin a tad bit more powerful too. And train like crazy. Thank you so much! Aww, you're so sweet! I'll try my best! Thanks again!

**Kuruizaki-hime:** That's nice to hear, lol. I'll try my best into making this a great story! Thank you so much! They will...someday...sometime...some yea... Thanks again!

**shadowmarialove:** Thank you! :)

** :** Ahaha, thank you so much! Murasakibara? Hm, I should mention him - haven't mentioned him for awhile now... Thank you so much! :D

**Eurwen de Vrill:** *screams* THANK YOU SO MUCH, FELLOW FAN OF AKASHI! :D Thank you so much! Ahaha, it's only an omake, so he didn't really bump into the rubbish bin XDD

**fasya:** Okay, I'll try my best to update as soon as possible! Thank you so much! :D

**namika-i:** Thank yooooooooou! XD

**Zoe Whiteraven:** Thank you so much! I'll my best to update soon! XD

**Vein's Simply Tired:** Ahaha, and thank you for reading and enjoying this! XD

**Ashia21:** Thank you so much! I'll try to update as soon as possible! XD Really? I do? Thanks again!

**neruo12:** Ahaha, thank you so much! Yes, some of them are. XD Murasakibara gave kind of a lazy vibe, ne? Yup, she should me lol Thank you so much! :D

**KitsuneNaru:** Thank you! :D


	6. Chapter 6: Game Start

**A/N: **This was a quick update. o.o I'm still quite surprised. Though this chapter is kind of short, lol. Once again. Now, that Term 1 is done, it's a 2 weeks holiday XD But I'm probably going to much around for the first week, and cram in all my homework in the second ==

But I have many goals for this holidays, so don't expect too many/quick updates. ^^;

_**"Kuroko no Basuke" rightfully belongs to **__Fujimaki Tadatoshi, I don't own any of the original characters._

* * *

**~Miracles~  
|Chapter 6|  
-Game Start-**

* * *

Himuro stared at the panting girl in front of him. Her eyes were bright but filled with wavering emotions that could be easily answered with a response. Her messy blue hair clashed with her flushed cheeks, as she stared at him with…hope?

"Tatsuya!" The girl repeated his name again.

Himuro blinked, not believing his eyes. He opened his mouth, but his mind suddenly became blank.

The girl frowned slightly, as the hope faded from her eyes. "Tatsuya?" She asked quietly, his brows creasing.

'Wasn't she supposed to be in America? Where's Alex and Taiga? Why is she here?' Himuro thought, shaking his head.

He was normally cool and composed, but now his mind is in a crazy frenzy. Despite the fact that his mind is filled with so many running thoughts, he couldn't even comprehend one word to his childhood friend. It is as if his throat died on him.

He only managed one word that escaped from his lips, without even comprehending it.

"Tetsuko."

The girl's eyes brightened, and her lips curved into a smile.

* * *

"Tetsuko."

Tetsuko couldn't help but allow her lips to form into a smile.

"Tatsuya."

"Tetsuko."

"Tatsuya."

"Tetsuko."

Tetsuko stared at the black haired boy. "Are you playing jokes again, Tatsuya?" She questioned.

Himuro smiled, "No…" His voice trailed off as he shook his head. "I'm…just really happy and shocked at the same time, that I don't even know what to say." He chuckled lightly.

"Ah…" Tetsuko stared up at the sky, her lips forming into a soft smile again. "Me too."

Himuro followed her actions, and his eyes trailed up to the sky. "Is it just me or does the sky looks brighter today?" He questioned softly.

"Eh…" Tetsuko agreed, nodding her head slightly, "It does."

A smile flitted over Himuro's lips. Then he pulled Tetsuko into a headlock, a grin replacing the smile, ruffling her sky blue hair as he did.

Tetsuko's eyes slightly widened. "Tatsuya," she grunted, as strands of blue hair fell over her face. "Please stop that."

"Didn't Taiga and Alex always do this do you?" Himuro released her, and smirked slightly at the memory.

Tetsuko's eyes widened slightly, and then narrowed down slightly at the black haired boy. "And that gives you permission to? You quite out of character today, Tatsuya."

Himuro shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know," as a gentle smile appeared on his lips. "Maybe it's that I don't have to come to practice for a few days, or maybe it' seeing a childhood friend again after several months."

"I can't agree any more."

* * *

"Teikou…" Himuro mused, "That's hard to believe. You and the school just don't fit well."

"I know," Tetsuko's eyes hardened, as she spoke her school's motto, "_Absolute Victory."_

"Alex would punch the lights out of your principle," Himuro chuckled lightly.

"She will. I wish she'll come here and do that to him."

"I know about Teikou's basketball club," Himuro quietly spoke, "They're a strong team filled with talented and strong members… but currently five stand out. Five geniuses."

"Geniuses?" Tetsuko raised an eyebrow.

Himuro nodded, his eyes hardening. "Last year, when they played on separate schools – they were known as geniuses. They're legends, the best players of the league – and some people see that those five geniuses are the reason why those teams are on national level."

Tetsuko stayed silent, though her eyes slightly hardened.

"And they known as the Generation of Miracles, players with talents that you'll see once every ten years," He continued, "Are they're all gathered in one high school." His eyes travelled to Tetsuko sitting beside him, "Teikou High."

"But their philosophy…" Tetsuko muttered, "I don't like it. Winning is everything, and losing…is not accepted."

"And what do you think will happen to those five geniuses," Himuro questioned, "Because of their talent and victories, there's no doubt that they're arrogant. And with Teikou's philosophy…they will forget what basketball is really about. They want to win before and now…"

"Winning will become a need. There's no doubt about it," Tetsuko muttered, her brows creasing.

"They will lose sight of what it's like to have fun again. Victory is absolute for them," Himuro finished. "Despite their talent, I have to feel sorry for them." His eyes lowered with sadness, "Taiga was like once. Glad you and Alex were there to punch some sense into him." The corners of his lips quirked up in amusement, "Quite literally."

Tetsuko refrained a snort. "That idiot… He deserved it."

Himuro leaned back against the bench. "Tetsuko. Heard of the Inter-High?"

"Of course."

"The finals of the preliminaries. Your school verse my school. Teikou verse Seirin," Himuro's eyes travelled to her, "Who do you think will win?"

Tetsuko's eyes widened. Her fists clenched together. "I want Seirin to win," She said, her eyes narrowing. "For those five geniuses. Losing…will be a way to regain back their passion, I hope."

"The game's tomorrow. But…I can't play." Himuro tapped his left knee. "I've been pushing my body to the limits ever since I heard about the Generation of Miracles. But that puts a lot of strain of my body, but I tell myself to keep on going." He sighed heavily, "And this is what it got me."

Tetsuko stared at him in shock. Himuro smiled at her "What's with the look, Tetsu – Ow!" He rubbed the forehead which Tetsuko had ever so kindly flicked him with her finger.

"You idiot," Tetsuko said, her blue eyes staring holes into his, "You know better than that."

Himuro chuckled. "Sorry, but in a week, I'll be good as new."

"Please don't train as recklessly as you did before," Tetsuko stated, "Otherwise, I'll arrange Alex to come here and beat some sense into you."

* * *

Tetsuko stared up at the ceiling, as she laid down onto her bed.

"Teikou verses Seirin," She murmured, "I wonder who will win…"

Even though she wasn't part of the game, she felt her heart racing. But why is she like that?

* * *

"Don't you want to go to your teammates?" Tetsuko questioned, pointing down at the Seirin bench on the court.

"No," Himuro shook his head, "If I go down, I'll definitely want to play, and Coach will kill me for that."

Tetsuko quirked an eyebrow. "She sounds like Alex."

"Coach can be even worse…" Himuro muttered, "Especially the food that she makes."

"Huh."

"The game's starting…and it's looks like Teikou is sending out all the geniuses at once," Himuro muttered. Then his eyes gleamed. "Seirin won't lose."

* * *

"Seriously?" Aomine yawned, as he lazily stretched his arms. "Look at them. They're so weak and puny."

"I don't even think I need to play in the first half," Murasakibara muttered, casting a longing look at his bag of sweets.

"Don't underestimate you opponents, Dai-chan! Muk-kun!" Momoi reprimanded them, clutching her clipboard to her chest, "Let me give you're your opponents specialties and stats – "

"Don't need them," Aomine and Murasakibara deadpanned.

Kise grinned as he bend down to stretch his legs. "Don't worry, Momoicchi! We'll beat them in no time!"

"Daiki, Atsushi, Ryouta," Akashi spoke suddenly, causing Kise to jump out of fright. "Don't underestimate your opponents." His heterochromatic eyes travelled to the Seirin bench. "Some of them are quite strong." His eyes narrowed. "Kiyoshi Teppei, one of the Uncrowned Generals."

Midorima turned to stare at the Seirin bench. "Him?" He raised an eyebrow, "He's looks ridiculously happy and irresponsible."

"That's 'Iron Heart'?" Kise's voice rose in disbelief, "He looks so _goofy_!"

"I believe you went against him, two years ago, Atsushi," Akashi spoke.

Murasakibara squinted. "Don't remember…"

The corners of Akashi's lips twitched upwards. "Not strong enough for Atsushi to remember?"

"Then there's no worry," Midorima snorted, placing his lucky item of the day, a _kuma _bear plush toy down onto the bench.

"Why bother sending us all out then," Aomine smirked. "After all, the only one who can beat me, is me."

Kise snorted and waved his hand. "Too arrogant, Aominecchi!"

Aomine shot a glare at the blond model. "I can beat you one on one, Kise! Don't get cocky!"

"You're one to talk, Daiki," Akashi narrowed his eyes at the ace, "Now, get onto the court. We're starting now." He turned around, and walked towards the court, where the referees were. "Let's go."

* * *

"Since we're in the finals, our place in the Inter-High is guaranteed," Aida muttered, "But…" Her eyes travelled to the Teikou bench.

"The Generation of Miracles," Hyuuga finished for her.

Koganei's legs trembled. "T-T-To be h-honest, I'm q-quite n-n-n-nervous," He stuttered.

Large hands patted him on the back, nearly toppling the poor boy over. "Relax, Koganei!" Kiyoshi grinned, "Let's go and have some fun!" Though his grin slowly faded, when he turned back and stared at the monstrous, purpled haired giant.

"This is no easy feat though defeat is not the feat," Izuki punned lamely.

"Shut up, Izuki."

Mitobe's shoulders shook with laughter.

Hyuuga spun to face the tall, silent boy. "M-Mitobe!" The captain spluttered, "You actually found that funny?!"

Mitobe nodded.

Aida shook her head, smiling slightly. "You idiots…" She muttered.

"Good luck, everyone!" The freshmen trio cheered.

"Seirin, fight!" Tsuchida pumped his fists into the air, "Let's give it our all!"

"Make this a match you'll never forget," Hyuuga declared.

"You make it sound like we're dying or something, Captain," Koganei sweat dropped.

"I wish Himuro was here," Tsuchida sighed, "But he's definitely cheering with us right now, I bet!"

"Yosh! Everyone!"

Everyone crowded in a circle.

"_**LET'S GO, SEIRIN!" **_

"_**FIGHT!"**_

Aida grinned and jerked his thumb back at the court, "Good luck, everyone! Generation of Miracles or not, give it your all as always!"

"If we don't win this, then let's go training in the mountains _again_," Hyuuga smiled, his glasses winking evilly as he stared at his teammates.

Everyone gulped.

* * *

Hyuuga couldn't help but stare. And stare. His heart thumped heavily in his chest. He breathed. In. Out. In. Out. He took a step forward, forcing his eyes to look directly into the heterochromatic ones staring back.

Akashi smirked.

Hyuuga swallowed, and took another step forward. "Hyuuga Junpei, captain of Seirin basketball club. Let's have a good match," he forced out gruffly and held out his hand.

Akashi stared at him in cool amusement, his smirk never leaving his lips.

'That's not how you treat your upper-classmates, you stupid!' Hyuuga thought, as rage began building up in his chest. He hated the way that the Generation of Miracles had those arrogant smirks as they stared down at _them_, as if victory was already in their hands. A vein popped on his forehead, as he fought back to cuss at the redhead of how lower-classmates should treat the upper-classmates. _'Stupid, ignorant, cocky brats…no respect for their seniors…' _

"Akashi Seijuro, captain of the Teikou basketball club,' Akashi replied coolly, his heterochromatic eyes boring eyes into Hyuuga's, as they shook hands. Then the redhead smirked, "Let's have a good match, _senpai_. But Teikou will win this. And that is true, since I always win, I am always right." With a final smirk, Akashi turned around and walked back to his teammates.

Hyuuga felt another vein pop. Then another. And another. He turned around to his teammates, his glasses glinting as he glared down at them. "We cannot those to those disrespectful brats," he snarled, cracking his neck, "Stupid overconfident brats…no respect for their seniors at all! If we lose, we're undergoing Coach's _training_. Again."

Izuki stared at his captain, as he sweat-dropped. Though everyone else paled, and beads of sweat began dripping down their faces.

"Izuki. Shut. Up."

"B-But I didn't say anything!"

"Captain's already in clutch mode…"

Kiyoshi threw back his head and laughed. "This is quite interesting!" He grinned. His eyes travelled to a purple haired giant, and his eyes narrowed. "I won't lose," he whispered determinedly. "No matter what kind of guys we're up against, I'll be someone who can protect anyone." He closed his eyes, and opened them. He smirked.

"Ready, everyone? Let's go and have some fun!~"

* * *

"I think you made the captain angry, Akashicchi," Kise whispered to his captain, his brows creasing with worry.

Akashi snorted lightly, "Don't worry, Ryouta. It seems as if Seirin's captain's abilities sharpen when he gets angry."

"What a strange guy…" Murasakibara murmured.

"Humph," Midorima pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "I agree."

"You're one to talk," Aomine grunted, and cracked his neck. "Let's hope this match will be a tough one."

Akashi nodded. "The past few matches had been quite easy."

"Seihou was quite a challenge though," Kise mused.

Aomine snorted. "Their defence are good, but we're too strong for them."

"Let's line up," Akashi ordered, "The game's about to begin."

* * *

"Stand!"

"Bow!"

"_**Let's have a good match!"**_

Akashi and Hyuuga shook hands once again.

Akashi smirked. "I do believe that I don't need to repeat myself."

'Why you…' Hyuuga twitched. "I don't think you'll need to either!" He snapped, standing straight and tall, looking down at the redhead, "After all, Seirin will win this!"

Akashi blinked with surprise. "Heh," he smirked. "We'll see."

Murasakibara blinked. "Ah, I remember you know," he said lazily, pointing at Kiyoshi. "Last time we met was two years ago. Shoei verses Yosen." His eyes then drooped dangerously, "You didn't protect anything. But it seems like you haven't changed. I'll start by crushing you down, _Iron Heart Kiyoshi Teppei_."

Kiyoshi smirked. "Nice to see that you remembered me. But we won't lose."

* * *

"Things getting quite sense down there," Tetsuko noted.

"Heh," Himuro smirked. "Captain and Kiyoshi have guts. Looks like Seirin is putting up a strong fight. This will be a good match."

"The game's starting," Tetsuko murmured. Her eyes travelled to a certain tanned blue haired boy. She squinted and shook her head. 'Is it _him_?' She thought, her heart thumping heavily against her chest. Her grip on her jeans tightened.

* * *

The referee whistled, and threw up the basketball.

"_**Tip off!"**_

* * *

**A/N:** Another low quality chapter again. == Sorry if my writing sucks, it's nearly 1am right now, but I think I using all the energy that came from the chocolate I ate earlier.

And yes. Another cliffhanger.

And yes. Himuro and Tetsuko's reunion was mainly, talk, talk and talk. I couldn't really think of anything more. If they were to play basketball again as a reunion which is a pretty bad idea, since Himuro is injured, Tetsuko is wearing her school skirt and there is no free basketball and court. Ai yah.

I wish Kuroko no Basuke manga would update quicker, because I want to see Akashi's powers as soon as possible. There must be more than the Emperor's eyes and everything! Ugh. But seeing Haizaki's bashed up face (probably courtesy of Nijimura) in Chapter 209 was quite funny. As well as Aomine's old man face in Chapter 208. Ah...those faces...pfft.

Himuro is once again OOC in this chapter. *face palm* Sorry about that...

*sighs* Anyway, I should get to sleep now... By the way, I update my profile - and it shows the stories status. You might want to look at that when I haven't update anything in a month or so. I probably change it once a week, so you'll see how lazy I can be. Maybe I should put an Author's status there too...

**Note:** About this Inter-High, I'm changing it so that four schools in Tokyo will meet in the Inter High. So, you might see...Seirin, Teikou, Touhou, Shutoku. I'm still think about this. But instead of 3 schools from Tokyo playing in the Inter High, it would be four. I want Touhou and Shutoku to be a challenge - especially to Aomine and Midorima respectively.

**Note:** Everyone in Teikou is strong == But as I said in the previous chapter, they haven't reached some of the "skills/powers" they have in manga already. (E.g. Kise with Perfect Copy).

_**Please read:**_ I've noticed that I have been getting a lot of favourites, alerts, and a lot of visitors. I'm really happy and appreciate the fact that you guys are reading my story, but I'm slightly disappointed because I got over 10,000 views, but ~90 reviews. I would really, _really _appreciate it if my readers were able to give me some criticism and more of their opinions than simply "I love it" or "Update soon". I smile at those kind of reviews, but sometimes I'm lost because I don't really know what my readers want (apart from pairings). For example, the story is kind of slowed pace (I'm fully aware of that, and thank you to one of the reviews who pointed that out lol [reply is below]), or that the characters are OOC (I feel that Himuro is rather OOC in this chapter) or that kind of thing. I enjoy writing this story, and once I even stayed up to 3am just to update one chapter - and that really happened. I'm a bit disappointed of how my readers aren't _really_ expressing their opinions much (aside from enjoying it), and just seeing this as to "read", "read", and "read". How am I suppose to know if there are anything to fix up, or to make it better? I'm not "begging" for more reviews, in fact what I really want is criticism, so that I can make this story more enjoyable and interesting to read and write. Thank you.

.

**Kuruizaki-hime:** Thank you very much! Well...hehehe...their reunion wasn't very much lol ^^; Thanks again!

**Kuroshiroryuu:** I probably won't add those people in Seirin. But I'm planning to make Seirin stronger - because of Kagami, Himuro and Alex. I'm still planing about it though. The other teams would make an appearance, as far as I have planned. But currently, it's undecided. Thank you!

**shadowmarialove:** Yup, she sure did XD Kagami and Tetsuko probably won't be in the same school and team. Thank you so much! I apologise because I felt that the chapter was a bit...slow and bad... Ahaha, thanks again!

**Lady Syndra:** Yup! XD Thank you so much! Ehehe, well sadly, here's another cliffhanger ^^; Thanks again!

**CherryPop0120:** Thank you so much! :D You're too kind

**Rigoudon3:** Your welcome! And thank you so much! That's not true - I have a lot to improve on. Well, here's another update...and cliffhanger ^^; Yup, Teikou Days! And Chapter 209 - Haizaki's bashed up face XDD Thank you so much! You're too kind /

**KitsuneNaru:** Yup! Thank you! :)

**Alternative Angel:** Ooh? Really? I'll look into that soon! XD Yosh, I shall prepare 100 hankies, since sometimes I can be a bit of a sap. Thank you!

Yea, I found that rather Mary Sue-ish, unless she has a really good reason to. (lolol, But I won't have her cross-dressing in here. She would be found out sooner or later, and I don't think anyone would want Teikou to be disqualified). American Squad - reminds me of Cheering squad, lol. Yup, they are very close since they've been friends for 8 years XD And it looks like there would be more reuniting time later on in the story XD Are you a mind reader by any change? o.o

XD Thanks for the tip! I'm aware that things are rather going slow, but I'm planning for a lot of tension later on. I feel like around this time is rather... "not ready" yet, as well as pulling the final thoughts together. I try to make it more interesting though. Nonono, you're not insulting - I haven't been getting much criticism lately, and I highly appreciate it! Thank you so much!

**Kupuruu:** Himuro: *hair flick* Me: Thank you! XD

**SJWONG3:** Good day, fellow Aussie! XD Really? Thank you so much! It is? I haven't been looking into those lately ^^ Yes...and another cliffhanger, lol That sucks :/ But I feel that he's rather OOC in these chapters == I don't think Haizaki will be part of Teikou though. I have other plans for him. Thank you so much! XD


End file.
